Love Me Forever
by rocketstar
Summary: Harvey Specter wasn't one for his showing emotions and he especially wasn't one for love, he preferred having fun and countless one night stands with models ever since Isobel Parry broke his heart five years ago. And now she's back and Harvey isn't sure how he feels about that especially since Isobel needs his help…
1. Chapter 1

Harvey Specter came out of the building in which his condo was located and made his way over where his driver Ray was waiting for him with his morning coffee and newspaper in his hand. Harvey handed Ray the cd of the day and as Ray opened the door for Harvey to get in he thought he saw someone he'd never thought he'd never see again. 5ft 8in, gloriously long legs and dark hair that had been swept up into an elegant bun that showed off her soft delicate features, more specifically her blue eyes.

But it wasn't possible Harvey told himself, she didn't live here anymore; Isobel didn't live in New York anymore and hadn't for the past five years. Harvey looked at the woman who was walking up the opposite street and there was no denying that it was Isobel, no matter how hard he didn't want it to be her. Isobel Clementine Parry, the woman who had tore his heart out, stamped on it and crushing into a thousand pieces without even a second glance. Harvey stood there and watched as she continued to walk down the street until he eventually couldn't see her anymore.

"Harvey, are you okay?" Ray questioned and Harvey just nodded before climbing into the car, throughout the journey to Pearson Hardman's he just kept replaying what he had seen over and over in his head. Even when he arrived at the office Harvey ignored both Donna and Mike in favour of going over every detail that he could remember about what he had saw.

"Harvey are you going to do any work today? Because I don't pay you to stand around and look out your window all day." the distinct voice of Jessica Pearson said from wherever she stood in the office, not that Harvey cared.

"I saw her." Harvey finally admitted as he continued to look at the view from his window. He couldn't believe he actually saw her, walking around Manhattan without a care in the world. It had been just over five years since he had last saw her and she still looked as beautiful as she did back then, perhaps even better.

"Who?" Jessica asked.

"Isobel." Harvey said after a moment, it was probably the first time in close to three years that he had said her name and even then just saying it caused a small twinge in his chest. Only two people in the entire office knew about Isobel and that was Jessica and Donna, only they'd understand why he was acting so unlike himself right now.

"Oh."

"Yeah… I didn't even know that she was in town; last I heard she was still in Prague and before that Paris. She was walking down the street as if she had never even left." Harvey began before picking up on Jessica's rather lack of surprise at this news and he turned around to face her. "You knew Isobel was in town?"

Jessica nodded her head slowly and carefully. "I did, I've been keeping in touch with Isobel over the years–"

"You've been keeping in touch with my ex girlfriend for the last five years? Even after what happened? I thought we didn't get involved with each other's personal business because you made that pretty clear to me when you I found out that you were married and chose not to tell me." Harvey stated.

"The situation with Isobel is different, her father and his company have been our clients for years, which brings me onto the order of business tomorrow. You have a ten o'clock meeting with Isobel tomorrow morning and you are going to be there Harvey, no skating around this. However difficult this may be for you Harvey, you are meeting Isobel Parry." Jessica explained.

"Me? Why me of all people? Can't you do it or god forbid can't you send Louis? He is the one whose been handling the Parry's for the last five years, so why not let him continue whatever it is he's been doing for them?" Harvey questioned, the last thing he wanted to do was help Isobel in any shape or form, he'd actually rather do a pro bono case and Harvey absolutely hated pro bono cases.

"No can do Harvey, Isobel specifically asked for you as she knows you're the best lawyer I have here so you'll be taking over all things to do with the Parry's and don't worry she'll be signing a conflict of interest waiver, given the colourful history between the two of you."

Harvey took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair messing it up from it's normally neat and perfectly combed state. The last thing he needed was Isobel Parry coming back into his life and messing it up again like she did the last time. But he'd deal with that later, what he really needed to focus on was why Isobel was here and why did she want his help all of a sudden. "If you've been keeping in touch with her, then you'll know why she's in town. So why is Isobel in New York and why is she coming here?"

"Rupert Parry is stepping down as CEO of Parry Industries and Isobel is set to succeed him as CEO of the company." Jessica announced.

"What?" Harvey demanded as this news knocked him for six, Isobel came home because her hardass father Rupert Parry was stepping down from the position he had held for over thirty years? None of it made any sense to Harvey as he knew that Rupert Parry founded the company and the success that it held was a product of all the blood, sweat and tears that he had poured into the company. So him walking away from it was a bit of surprise. "Why is he stepping down?"

"I can't tell you Harvey." Jessica wearily replied.

"Can't tell me? What the hell does that even mean? You won't tell me or you can't tell me?" Harvey demanded as it was clear to him that Jessica knew more than she was letting it on and it went way beyond knowing that Isobel was back in town.

"It means you have to talk to Isobel about it."

"Great…" Harvey replied in a sarcastic manner with a small roll of his eyes, Isobel Parry was going to be here this time tomorrow and there was nothing he could do to stop it, short of him dying a horrible and violent death before tomorrow and even then it sounded more bearable than seeing the first woman who had ever truly broken his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Isobel Parry entered the elevator and pressed the button that would take her to the offices of Pearson Hardman, it had been years since she had entered this building and there were butterflies in the pit of her stomach, which had been refusing to go away. And it was because of Harvey Specter, even after five years just thinking about him brought butterflies to her stomach. Stepping out of the elevators Isobel walked through the glass doors and asked the first person she saw to point her in the direction of Harvey Specter's office.

The instructions Isobel was given were quite simple and she followed them until she walked right pass Harvey's office and she found herself stopping for a moment. There he was only a few meters away from her, she couldn't see his face only his back but Isobel knew it was him. Taking a deep breath she resumed walking only stopping when she reached the familiar red headed woman at the cubicle in front of the office; Donna Paulsen, who was Harvey's assistant but practically his number two as she would do anything for him. "Donna." Isobel began.

"Ms. Parry."

To be honest Isobel was expecting the frost reception from Donna as his loyal assistant had been with Harvey since his first year as an ADA and after what she had done to Harvey, Isobel couldn't blame Donna. "I'm here to see Harvey, I have an appointment with him."

"I know Ms Parry." Donna curtly replied.

"I know what I did was unforgiveable and that your mad with me as is Harvey and just by your association with him, you have to be twice as mad with me for what I did. But I'm not here because of what happened, I need Harvey's help. I came because he's the best at what he does." Isobel said slowly.

"Clearly, otherwise you wouldn't be here." Donna replied as she stood up and motioned for Isobel to follow her and as she did Donna knocked on Harvey's door before opening it and walking in. "Isobel Parry is here for your 10 o'clock."

"Thank you Donna." Harvey replied.

Isobel walked into the office and seconds later Donna crept out leaving Isobel Harvey and a young blonde guy alone in the room. "Hello Harvey." Isobel began but Harvey chose not to reply or even turn around to acknowledge her presence, which didn't surprise Isobel in the slightest.

"Hi! I'm Mike Ross, I'm Harvey's associate and I'll be working with him Ms. Parry." Mike said as he held out his hand to Isobel and something about him made Isobel smile, he seemed kind and caring quite the opposite of what Harvey was currently being.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mike, you must be a fantastic lawyer of Harvey has taken you on as his associate and please feel free to call me Isobel, I try and avoid being called Ms. Parry as much as I can." Isobel told Mike before turning her attention to Harvey. "I heard about you becoming senior partner, so congratulations albeit very late ones."

"Let's cut to the chase Isobel, why is your father stepping down as CEO?" Harvey questioned turning around to face her and he looked just like she remembered although slightly older and wearing an even more expensive suit then the ones he used to. But those brown eyes of his hadn't changed except they were looking at her differently; instead of love and devotion like they did five years ago those eyes of his were looking at her with hate and contempt.

"Because he wants to spend more time with his family, he finally realized that he's getting older and that there are more things in life than work, so he's stepping down." Isobel quickly responded with, if he wanted to get straight down to business then so would she.

"So why are you taking over as CEO as I seem to recall you didn't want to be involved in your father's business at all?" Harvey questioned and Isobel couldn't help but smile as she recalled the years when she told her father that she didn't want to have anything to do with his business.

"It's been five years Harvey, things change, I changed and as the eldest my father needed me to step up and take control and so I have." Isobel wearily replied.

"Why not Magnus? He always seemed fully invested in Parry industries so why can't he succeed your father?"

"Magnus?" Mike asked.

Isobel turned her head and smiled but in the corner of her eyes she could see Harvey glaring at Mike in annoyance. "My twin brother, he's younger than me by an hour."

"I thought he was called Henry."

"He is, his full name is Henry Magnus Parry but only close friends and family call him Magnus." Isobel explained before looking at Harvey. "And to answer your questions my brother has other priorities which come first for him, however he will remain on the board of directors and as the company's CFO. I'm just as invested in my father's company as my siblings."

"Speaking of siblings, what about Savannah?"

"Second year surgical resident at Lennox Hill so she doesn't really have the time to be running a billion dollar company whilst in the middle of rounds and countless surgeries." Isobel said as she narrowed her eyes at Harvey, it seemed like he really didn't want her to be running her father's company. "Do you have a problem with me becoming CEO of Parry Industries?"

"No." Harvey replied.

"Good. Because all personal feelings aside Harvey, your only here as my legal council–" Isobel retorted.

"But other's might."

Isobel scoffed and just shook her head. "Well it'll be more their problem then it will be mine because my father founded and built that company and he wants a Parry to continue to run it and I am a Parry and I will become the CEO of Parry industries no matter what you Harvey Specter or any other person may think."

"Why me?" Harvey asked after a brief moment of silence. "Why come to me and ask for my help when you already have another lawyer from Pearson Hardman on retainer?"

"You're the best."

"And?"

"My father picked that other lawyer and whilst I admire everything he has done for the company, I'm going to be running it soon so I want the best for Parry Industries and that's you." Isobel admitted with a sigh.

"Then I need to know everything." Harvey told her.

"I've told you everything that you need to need know Harvey, so stopping digging for information that simply isn't there."

"Well I don't believe that for a second Isobel, you need to be honest with me about everything."

"Why are you making a mountain out of a molehill? I tell you that my father, the sixty five year old man wants to step down and spend time with his family after working practically every day of his life since he was seventeen and you think there is something more to it. What have you become Harvey? Some conspiracy theorist in the last five years, you are so over thinking things." Isobel said in an exasperated tone of voice, the problem with Harvey was that he loved being difficult and it was infuriatingly annoying.

"Because I know you're not being honest with me Isobel."

Isobel knew this wasn't about the company anymore, it was about what she did to him five years. He wanted to answers from her and even after all this time she still couldn't tell him the truth. "I'm sorry, okay? Is that what this is all about? Is that what you wanted to hear? That I'm sorry for what I did all those years ago because I am Harvey, I am truly sorry for what I did to you and I never meant to hurt you."

"It's not about that Isobel, this is about me needing to know everything about what's going on with the company and why your father has just suddenly decided to step down and I don't buy this nonsense about him spending more time with his family for a second." Harvey stated rather uncomfortably although Isobel could tell that he was trying his best not to look it.

"Sure it isn't, I need your help Harvey and I thought I could come to you without you being a complete ass about it because you always put personal feelings aside when it comes to business. But clearly I was wrong to come here, so I'll go and just to make things easier for you I'll find another firm that won't have a problem representing the best interests of my father's company." Isobel counter argued as she bit her lip in order to stop herself from crying and she looked at Harvey for one last time before walking out of his office and trying to keep her composure together as she left Pearson Hardman and she got as far as the lobby. She may have broken Harvey Specter's heart all those years ago but he had broken hers too.


	3. Chapter 3

As much as Harvey hated to admit this but he knew Isobel Parry very well even after five years and she wasn't telling him the truth about her father stepping down as CEO and he suspected Jessica knew exactly what was going on. The two of them were hiding something from him and if they refused to tell him then Harvey was going to find out himself, which is how he ended up standing outside Rupert Parry's townhouse. Last time he had been was just under five years ago and it hadn't exactly ended well. Pressing the bell Harvey waited for a brief moment until the Parry's housekeeper opened the door. "I'm here to see you Rupert Parry."

"I'm sorry Sir but Mr. Parry isn't receiving visitors." The housekeeper said and Harvey just rolled his eyes before walking past her and into the house, heading straight for old man Parry's office. Before even coming here Harvey had called Rupert's office who said he was working from home and from previous knowledge Harvey knew if Rupert Parry was working from home then he was holed up in hiss office. However Rupert wasn't in there but instead he was in one of the reception rooms that Harvey went looking and when Harvey walked in he got quite a surprise.

"Rupert?" Harvey began in shock as he saw Rupert Parry looking older than his years, tired and looking very gaunt in the face. Not to mention that he was sitting in a bed and was surrounded by wired and lots of machines.

"Harvey Specter, last person I ever expected to show their face here..." Rupert Parry said with a wearily laugh before erupting into a horrible fit of coughs and having to put an oxygen mask against his face to help him breath. "Let me guess this is about Isobel?"

"She came and saw me this morning and told me that you were stepping down as CEO of Parry industries and she was going to take over." Harvey said as he tried to absorb what was going on in this room, but the only thing he could fathom was that Rupert was very sick.

"That is correct, kind of hard to run a business when your dying Harvey." Rupert said with weary tone with his eyes before he leaned back in bed as Harvey's eyes widened at the news. "Sh-she didn't tell you?"

Harvey was stunned at the news, Rupert Parry dying? It was a mind blow to him despite the fact that him and old man Parry had never gotten on at all whilst he was dating Isobel. "No, she told me that you were stepping down in order to spend more time with your family."

"That's Isobel for you, always sugar coats things to make them sound less worse then they actually are. Never intentionally wants to hurt anyone else…" Rupert Parry noted before turning back to Harvey. "It's lung cancer, if you're wondering. Forty-three years of smoking will do that to you, I guess."

"How long?" Harvey found himself asking.

"Doctors gave me about a year tops, it's been ten months, diagnosed a few years back and I fought it and came back but doctors caught it too late." Rupert admitted. "But enough about me? You can talk about me all you like when I'm dead, tell me about Isobel? When she said she was going to get you to oversee all the legal aspects of the company to my resignation and her appointment, I admit I wasn't too surprised."

"You weren't?" Harvey asked slowly.

Rupert Parry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "No. Isobel's major weakness is you Harvey Specter and the first time she brought you home and I saw how she looked at you I knew it. Even after all these years… when she said she wanted to change lawyers, I knew she was going to say you before she even got the words out. I-I asked if it was because she was s-still in love with you… s-she said… that you were the best."

"Daughter had good taste." Harvey joked.

"Every time I tried to dissuade Isobel from you it only pushed her further towards you. T-There's something about you Harvey Specter and after all this t-time, she's still…"

Harvey waited for Rupert to finish but old man Parry started coughing again and this time it was worse then before and moments later two nurses came running in and attempted to shoo him out the room as they worked on Rupert. "You need leave."

"Why'd she leave Rupert?" Harvey called out but he never got his answer as he was shoved out the room and the housekeeper who he had skated by practically kicked him out of the house.

Hours later after most of the office had gone home, Harvey sat in his office listening to a vinyl of what was arguably some of Humphrey Lyttelton's finest work whilst drinking a scotch. It had been a long day full shocks and surprises which were mostly to do with Isobel Parry, one day she had been back in his life and already she was turning it upside down all over again. Sitting in his desk chair, Harvey looked dup when there was a knock on his office door and without looking he motioned for Donna to come in.

"You look like hell." Donna noted and Harvey didn't even bother to deny it or make some joke because it was true.

"Did you bring it?" Harvey asked getting straight to the point.

"Are you sure you want this? Because five years ago you made me swear that I wouldn't give what I have now back without a good reason." Donna slowly began.

"He's sick." Harvey quietly murmured knowing full well that Donna could hear him before he finished downing the contents of his glass. Harvey needed another five drinks before he could fully process the news, let alone how he was going to deal with Isobel the next time he saw her. Jessica had found out about what happened this morning and she hadn't been happy, she had ripped him a new one as Parry Industries was perhaps their wealthiest clients and Jessica was not willing to lose them because of him.

"Who?"

"Her father… Rupert Parry has cancer. That's why she came back after all this time Donna, because her father is very much sick. Went to see him today and he was not the same hardass that I was having to put up with five years ago…" Harvey wearily noted.

"Oh… wow. That is a good enough reason." Donna began as she opened her bag placed the two items that Harvey had entrusted her with long ago for safe keeping on the desk. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"What's there to talk about? He hated me and didn't think that I was good enough to date his daughter and now he's dying." Harvey scoffed and Donna took that as a sign for her to leave and she did.

Harvey sat there for about twenty minutes before he finally gathered the courage to open the first of the two items that were in front of it. The first was a piece of folded paper that had clear signs of being well worn and opening it once again Harvey read the words written to the turquoise blue ink that he knew Isobel favoured in her fountain pens.

_I'm sorry, I can't do this anymore please forgive me. Isobel._

Five years and he still didn't understand what that had meant and Harvey doubted that he ever would. Putting the letter down, Harvey picked up the small blue box that had been sitting right next to it and he opened it to reveal the oval diamond engagement ring that he had brought all those years ago. The night Isobel left him was the night that he was going to propose and instead of ending up with a fiancée he was left with a broken heart and a ring he held onto for five years. And now she was back and things weren't what they seemed but one thing was for sure, Harvey was going to get the truth from Isobel one way or another.


	4. Chapter 4

Three days. That's how long it took Harvey or rather Donna to track down Isobel who had disappeared off the face of the earth only to resurface in New York a few days later. When Isobel came into the office she was supposed to sign some paperwork specifically a conflict of interest waiver but that never happened due Isobel walking out five minutes into the meeting due to the slight animosity that Harvey had towards Isobel. Jessica had been on his case about ever since and had even retorted to threatening to fire Mike if he didn't fix this as there was no way she was losing one of her best clients to their rivals because of him. So Harvey had to fix this and quickly.

"So you and Isobel, huh?" Mike questioned as him and Harvey climbed out of the car and made their way to the townhouse that Isobel owned. Mike had 'found' out about Harvey and Isobel's relationship and had been trying to get any information he could get about it much to Harvey's annoyance.

"Yes." Harvey reluctantly stated.

"I thought you were against having emotions? And to be in a relationship with someone you've got to have some strong feelings and emotions towards them."

"Shut up!"

Mike couldn't help but laugh. "Wow… you must have felt strongly for Isobel if your reacting like this, how serious was it?"

"Serious enough." Harvey allowed himself to admitted, some reason allowing himself to confide in Mike albeit nothing potentially damaging that kid could later use over his head or make him think that they were friend. Although there was no way he was admitting to Mike how serious his relationship with Isobel had gotten or was going to get before she left. Harvey was keeping all the details about their relationship closely guarded.

"Harvey Specter in love, hard to imagine but then again not too hard considering what Isobel looks like…" Mike teased as he rung the bell to Isobel's front door.

"Back off kiddo! Firstly she's way out of your league and secondly she's way out of your league and what ever happened with Isobel and I, is the past and not relevant to what we're doing. " Harvey warned annoyed with himself that he took the bait and that he was getting so wound up when it came to Isobel. "Now when we get inside just shut up, don't say anything and let me take care of this."

"Hey! I wasn't the one who caused Isobel to walk out your office a few days ago so maybe I should take the lead on this." Mike suggested.

"Do I have to send you back to the kid table again?" Harvey warned which quickly shut Mike up just as the front door opened and a middle aged woman stood in the doorway.

"Hi we're from Pearson Hardman–" Mike began.

"Yes Mr. Specter and Mr. Ross, I presume? Ms. Parry has been expecting you so if you'll please come in and follow me, I will lead you to the garden where she is waiting for you." The woman said motioning for them to come in and once she had shut the door she led them through the foyer and the dining room until they reached the garden where they found Isobel sitting at a garden table drinking a lemonade.

"Good morning boys! Come sit down and join me." Isobel chirped with a smile on her face. "Thanks Rosemary!"

"Isobel, about what happened the other day–" Harvey began, looking at Isobel who seemed so happy and relax, far from the person who Harvey had seen storm out of his office days ago

"–Forget it Harvey and move on already, I'm over it. I know that Jessica sent you over here to carry on from where she left on in heartfelt apologies for what occurred the other day. I could make you stand here and make you apologise several times and have you try and convince me to stay with Pearson Hardman. But I don't have the time and I'm not taking the company anywhere, I came to Pearson Hardman because they are the best and I refuse to have anything less than that even though you were being very stubborn and defensive with me. But I'm putting personal feeling aside, so let's sit down and get down to business." Isobel said in a rather straightforward and direct manner as she motioned for him and Mike to sit down all with a smile on her face.

"Day off?" Mike asked referring to how Isobel was dressed in a casual summer dress with her hair pulled back into a simple ponytail. She seemed so carefree and relaxed that it reminded Harvey of when she used to walk around in his Harvard t-shirt and a pair of his boxers as if she didn't have a care in the world.

"More like enjoying the last few day I have left of idle bliss, won't get too many of them of when all this legal stuff is through and I become the CEO of Parry Industries."

"Nervous?" Harvey said picking up on a hint of nerves in Isobel's voice and given the gravity of the situation Harvey actually found himself feeling for her, for the briefest of seconds.

"A little although I can't admit that to the shareholders or the board of the directors but yeah I am a bit nervous. My father founded this company when he was twenty-six years old and thirty nine years later he is handing it over to me so it's a bit daunting. He created a name for himself and our family, not to mention this entire legacy and whilst I want do him proud I also want to make a name for myself without destroying everything my father has done." Isobel honestly admitted.

"Your father wouldn't have picked you if he didn't think you were right for the job." Mike assured.

"I like you Mike, your very… sweet and genuine which is rare for a lawyer in New York. But anyway I hear you have some paperwork for me to sign?" Isobel moving things along.

Mike opened his bag and pulled out the relevant papers and handed a pen over to Isobel. "It's conflict of interest waiver papers, we need you to sign these before we can actually proceed because of yours and Harvey's…"

"Say no more, I completely get it…" Isobel wearily said as she signed her name at the bottom of the contract before sliding the pen and paper back towards him. "So what happens now?"

"We'll start drawing up the papers necessary for both you and your father to sign and before long he'll step down as CEO and you'll take his place." Harvey informed her.

"Good, the sooner the better actually because I need – I mean my father needs you to draw up power of attorney papers." Isobel stated.

"Why would your father need power of attorney papers?" Mike asked.

"Not for him, well they are for him but he wants to grant me power of attorney." Isobel explained before turning to Harvey and he knew he was busted, she clearly knew that he had seen her father. It explained why she had been dodging him or rather Donna for the last couple of days. Isobel had some major avoidance issues. "Why don't you tell your associate why my father would possible need power of attorney papers drawn up? Given that you went to see him three days to talk to him about why he is stepping down despite me telling you that it was none of your damn business Harvey."

"Isobel's father has terminal cancer and by the looks of it he doesn't have much time left which is why he's stepping down as CEO." Harvey said not once looking at Mike but instead his eyes were focused on Isobel whose eye's watered slightly when he said terminal. Despite this Harvey knew she was incredibly pissed off with what he had done although he was going to make no apologies about this, if she wanted him to represent her family and their company then he needed to know the truth.

"I'm so sorry to hear that Isobel." Mike began.

"It's fine Mike, we've known for several months now that it's been terminal and with him getting worse, dad wanted to get things in order and have me step up before he… well you know… company needs to stay strong and have a leader when it all happens but we're dealing with it so it's all fine." Isobel cheerily said and Harvey knew that was a complete lie, her father may have been a hardass who had slight control issues and never approved of their relationship but he knew Isobel loved her father very much so knowing that he was going to die soon was probably killing her inside. Instead of this whole I'm dealing with it and everything is okay act she was putting on for everyone. She was going to fall apart and Harvey knew it was only a matter of time.

"Mike give us a moment." Harvey said motioning with his head for Mike to clear off to give him and Isobel some privacy and it seemed like he was learning as Mike took off back into the townhouse without another word.

"What?" Isobel demanded in a harsh tone and Harvey had been expecting that, she wasn't going chew him out in front of Mike.

"I'm sorry."

"For what? Being an ass or the fact that my father is slowing dying from a painful disease?"

"The latter." Harvey admitted.

"No your not, you always hated my father and truth be told the feeling were always mutual. Everyone was well aware of my fathers feelings towards you. So spare me the fake sympathy Harvey and just be honest." Isobel idly commented.

"I may not have always liked you father but it doesn't mean I wanted old man Parry to end up the way he is." Harvey replied before taking a deep breath and moving the subject on as he didn't feel comfortable taking about a man who he pretty much hated who could die any minute now. "How are Magnus and Savannah taking it?"

"Hard, I guess… Like I've said we've all known for months that it's been terminal but as we're getting closer to the end it's getting more real. It's harder for Savannah with her being the youngest and the doctor in the family, she blames herself for not seeing it, not being able to help dad and the whole treatment not working. It's hard on her but she's a doctor and she's knows that you can't always save everyone, even the one's you love…" Isobel wearily replied, taking a sip of her lemonade as to avoid looking at Harvey.

"What about you Iz?" Harvey asked allowing himself to call Isobel by her old nickname, despite the fact that he didn't do emotions anymore, the woman who he had once been in love with was about to have her entire life turned upside down worse than it already was and he could only watch.

"Fine."

"I don't believe you." Harvey retorted.

"You don't have to Harvey." Isobel began and Harvey could see her swallow the huge lump in her throat, the way she was bottling this all up was not going to end well at all. "How's your brother doing?"

"Fine."

The two of them sat there in an awkward silence until they were interrupted by the sounds of squeals and Harvey turned around in his seat to see a little girl run towards him and Isobel. A little girl who couldn't be older than four years old who had brown hair that she wore in pigtails and even darker brown eyes who ran up to Isobel and hugged her as best we could. "Hi there doll and doll." Isobel began in a jokey as she referred to the little girl and the ballerina rag doll that she held in her arms.

"I'm not a doll, I'm Lydia and that's Holly!" The little girl squeaked.

Harvey watched as Isobel laughed. "Well I'm sorry about that Lydia and Holly, so what can I do for you?"

"We made cookies!"

"You made cookies?" Isobel asked in a dramatic manner, which caused the little girl to laugh and it unnerved Harvey how similar Isobel and the little girl Lydia's laughs were. Not to mention the two of them looked awfully similar with their brown hair and their cute little straight noses, "All by yourself or with Rosemary's help?"

"Rosemary helped… a little." Lydia admitted and Isobel rewarded her with a gentle pat of the nose. "Mike likes them!"

"You met my friend Mike, huh?"

Lydia nodded her head. "He's nice and tall!"

"I know he is, Mike is a new friend of mine and I like him very much but this guy right here is called Harvey Specter and he's an old friend of mine. Think you and Holly can say hello to Harvey?"

"Hi Harvey!" Lydia said brightly and all Harvey could so was stare at the little girl in front of him as she looked so much like Isobel in how she looked and his mind couldn't help but wonder at the possibility that this little girl may be the mystery behind why Isobel had taken off all those years ago. Given that Isobel left five years ago and Lydia was no older than four years old, give or take a couple of months or so.

"Hey Lydia, Holly is an awfully pretty doll the two of you much have lots of adventures together." Harvey said and the little girl just beamed before nodding her head repeatedly.

"Easy there kiddo! Your head's going to fall off if you keep up like that!" Isobel warned and Lydia's eyes widened in shock at the prospect and immediately she stopped nodding her head so erratically. "I'm joking… I think. Why don't you go back upstairs to the kitchen and make sure that Mike doesn't eat all the cookies."

"No!" Lydia gasped in shock before running off with Holly back into the house.

Whilst Isobel laughed, Harvey failed to see what was so funny because as precocious as the little girl was, something wasn't adding up here and by that he meant whether or not the child who had just run upstairs to make sure Mike didn't eat all of her cookies was in fact his daughter and he wanted to know the truth right now. "Whose daughter is she Isobel?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Excuse me?" Isobel demanded as she stood up out of her seat, not sure if she was hearing things currently because if she was hearing things as they were then Harvey was asking whose daughter Lydia was, like he had any right to that information. Things had been going okay and they weren't being that hostile with each other until Harvey just couldn't help himself and opened his big fat mouth but then again he was prone to doing things like that whenever he was being overly cocky thinking he was right abut something he was completely wrong about.

"Who is the father of the little girl?" Harvey asked as he slowly rose from his chair.

Isobel didn't have any clue where any of this was coming from and she opened her mouth to yell at Harvey for being so stupid until it hit her, why he was doing this and why he was asking about Lydia's father. And she took a couple of steps back in shock, boy was Harvey very wrong. "You think Lydia is mine?"

"The girl looks just like you Isobel so I'm going to ask you again who is Lydia's father?" Harvey demanded.

"Lydia's not your daughter Harvey and she certainly isn't mine! She's Magnus' daughter." Isobel stated in a rather loud manner before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath before opening her eyes. "It's not hard to see why you'd think she was mine, Lydia looks just like my mother as does Magnus and I. Then Lydia's age and birthday would make sense but she's not mine Harvey. She belongs to Magnus and his wife Emma, we went to their wedding a year before we broke up–"

"Don't you mean a year before you walked out on me?" Harvey corrected with a snide tone of voice.

"Yes, but do really think if I was pregnant that I wouldn't tell you? Or let you be involved in our child's life? Do you really think that little of me Harvey?" Isobel asked despite knowing full well what Harvey's answer might just be.

"I don't know, I thought I knew you once Isobel but it turns out I don't." Harvey retorted.

"Your heart wasn't the only one that broken that night." Isobel said as she repeatedly blinked in order to stop herself from crying because crying in front of Harvey was the last thing she wanted to do.

Harvey wearily laughed. "Really? Because the way I remember that night Isobel, you were the one who just got up and took off, with no explanation except for some pathetic little note for me in which you said you were sorry and how you couldn't do this anymore. Which wasn't really an explanation in the slightest and none of that exactly suggests heartbroken to me Isobel…"

"You think I wanted to leave? I loved you Harvey, I wanted nothing more than to marry you and someday have your annoyingly smart-ass yet sweet children. I wanted nothing more than to be your wife and spend the rest of my life with you but something happened and I had to leave…" Isobel said not even bothering to stop herself from crying now.

"What do you mean something happened? Isobel what is going on? What are you talking about?" Harvey asked slowly and carefully.

"I-I can't tell you…"

"Why?"

Isobel shook her head repeatedly as she started pacing around the garden, she had already said too much to Harvey and it had just made things so much worse and a lot harder. "Because I'm trying to protect you Harvey…"

"Protect me? Protect me from what Iz?" Harvey questioned but Isobel couldn't tell him, as much as she wanted to she was doing this for Harvey's own good whether or not he like it.

Isobel stopped in her steps and turned back her attention towards Harvey and just tearfully shook her head. "Harvey I can't tell you, so for once drop it…"

"Iz this is me you're talking to, you know you can tell me anything." Harvey said as he took a couple of steps towards Isobel and pulled her in close to him before proceeding to use his thumb to wipe away her tears.

Being here and this close to Harvey was all too much for Isobel as it reminded her off all the time she ever got upset about something and he'd take her into his arms and tell her that he loved her and that he'd make everything okay. All of it just made Isobel start crying all over again. "I-I had no choice Harvey, I couldn't stay… me staying would have brought you down and I couldn't have that, I couldn't be the one to ruin your career!"

"Ruin my career, what are you talking about? Isobel…"

"If I didn't leave, then he'd ruin your career… that's all I can tell you Harvey." Isobel admitted as she took a couple of steps back.

"Someone was blackmailing you?" Harvey guessed and Isobel nodded. "Isobel, you don't know if that really could have happened, someone could have just messing with you. Even if they did I would have dealt with it…"

"Yes I do, I've seen that they have Harvey..."

"Why didn't you tell me about of this then?" Harvey demanded.

"Because I knew you Harvey, better than I know myself and I know how hard you've worked for every thing you've achieved and back then you would have given it all up for me. But I couldn't let you do that; I loved you too much to let you walk away from it all so I did instead. It was the hardest thing I ever had to and it killed me but I did it anyway." Isobel tearily stated.

"Iz…" Harvey began.

"Just leave it alone Harvey, it's better left in the past…" Isobel said before she was interrupted by Lydia walking into the garden holding Mike's hand before letting go and running over to hug her legs.

"Everything ok?" Mike asked.

"Everything's fine." Harvey replied although Isobel knew everything was far from okay.

"Aunt Izzy, up!" Lydia squeaked and so wiping her eyes Isobel picked up her niece and balanced her on her hip. "Look… Alice Cooper."

"Alice Cooper? What do you know about Alice Cooper kiddo?" Harvey asked as him, Mike and Isobel all laughed at the four year old girl's statement over her aunt's smudged make up.

"Sad Aunt Izzy." Lydia couldn't help but point out.

"That's because I was worried that Mike was going to eat all the cookies you and Holly made and just thinking about that made me really sad because you Lydia Parry make the best cookies I have ever tasted. " Isobel lied as she couldn't exactly tell her four year old niece the truth so she decided to move things along.

"Yes!"

Isobel laughed as Lydia wiped her face smudging her make up even more. "What do you say to helping Aunt Isobel get herself cleaned up, we'll go to the park and play for a while and if your real good I'll buy you something nice before we go to the florist and come back to my house?"

"I like!" Lydia replied.

"Of course you do, because you love your Aunt Izzy very much as she's the best and she's always spoiling you." Isobel said as her niece wrapped her arms around her neck even tighter and it made Isobel hug her niece back. A hug from Lydia the most affectionate four year old there was, always cheered her up.

"Can Mike and Harvey come?" Lydia asked.

"Sorry kiddo, we've got to work." Harvey told the small girl who immediately pouted.

"You know Lydia, Mike and Harvey are lawyers and do you want to know who they work for? They work for me, your daddy and even Grandpa Rupert in a manner of speaking…" Isobel stated and the little girl's eyes become as wide as saucepans.

"Me too?" Lydia asked squaring in on Harvey.

"You too, which is why they have to go back to work because we pay them a lot of money to take care of us and Grandpa's company. And we wouldn't want anything to happen to Grandpa's company now would we Lydia?" Isobel questioned and the little girl shook her head.

"Maybe next time." Mike suggested.

"Yeah, go back to work and leave us alone for a bit you must have plenty of other clients to deal with." Isobel said looking straight at Harvey as she could see the wheels turning in his head and she knew he was up to something. And she wanted to tell him to leave this thing with them well alone because it was better for everyone if it stayed in the past.


	6. Chapter 6

If Isobel Parry thought that Harvey was going to drop this when he was so close to finding out when she had left him then she was sorely mistaken. In fact Harvey was even more determined to get an answer from Isobel about this whole leaving him because someone was threatening to ruin his career if she didn't. Except he underestimated how well Isobel knew him and how good she was at avoiding people when she didn't want to speak to them. Ever since she had dropped the little bombshell about being blackmailed over him Isobel had taken to avoiding him at all costs unless it has business related. When he came over to Rupert Parry's house with the notary for Rupert to sign his resignation papers and power of attorney papers Isobel was there but moments after everything was signed and she became the new CEO of Parry Industries she took off without a look in his direction.

Since Isobel was refusing to see him let alone speak to him, Harvey decided to go to the next best thing, the one person who could truly say they knew Isobel best and was essentially her other half; her twin brother Magnus. Harvey was well liked by Magnus Parry, in fact he had been well liked by all the Parry's except for Father Parry. The two of them had decided to meet in Central Park during their lunch break and talk. When Harvey arrived he found the younger Parry twin standing there waiting for him in a sharp and crisp business suit looking very dapper.

"Magnus." Harvey began as he held out his hand to Magnus, who looked very much like Isobel despite them being fraternal twins. The only real difference was that Magnus stood about five inches taller, had curlier hair and was more built than his sister.

"Harvey good to see you again, it's been a long time." Magnus replied shaking Harvey's hand and the two of them began to walk.

"How have you and Emma been doing? I met your daughter Lydia the week before last when I needed Isobel to sign some papers. Looks just like your mother…" Harvey began, normally he wasn't one for small talk but for Magnus Parry, Harvey Specter would do small talk. Unlike Isobel who was the more quite and reserved twin, Magnus was quite the opposite and the two of them had gotten on from their first meeting. The two of them shared common interest in booze, women, cars, money and success, so the two men had become really good friends.

"Yeah… Lydia may look like my mother but she is something less entirely but I love the little brat to bits, I'm good as is Emma who is very much pregnant with our first son. We're going to name him William Rupert Magnus Parry." Magnus began before quietly laughing. "But enough about me, what about you Harvey? I hear you're finally a senior partner at Pearson Hardman…"

"What can I say? I go after what I want and I get it, but congratulations on the family Magnus." Harvey said.

"Judging by the lack of a wedding band on your finger, is it safe to assume that you resumed the womanizing ways that you had before you met my sister?" Magnus questioned with a smirk that Harvey knew that he shared with Isobel. As different as the Parry twins were, the two of them could be awfully similar at times.

"You know me so well Magnus." Harvey joked.

"When you called me Harvey I wasn't that surprised despite the fact it's been four and half years since we last saw each other. I know that we haven't had much contact even though your firm represents the company and now the family. But I think I know you well enough to make this observation… In the year that you spent trying to convince Isobel to go out with you and the two years you actually dated, you've only called me six times and asked me to meet you for something that didn't involve drinking an inconspicuous amount of alcohol so I'm pretty sure this is about Isobel, considering the two of you are back in each others lives."

"Yeah it is." Harvey admitted before taking a deep breath. "I need to know about that night Magnus, the night she left me."

Magnus stopped where he was and sighed. "It's been five years Harvey, you need to move on."

"I did Magnus but Isobel told me the other day that she left because someone forced her to leave me and now she's avoiding me. You know how good she is at that avoiding her problems business so I figured if anyone knew the full story then it would be you considering how close the two of you are." Harvey stated.

"Harvey I don't know what exactly Isobel has told you, but she has never said a single word to me about why she left you all those years ago." Magnus revealed. "She hasn't word to anyone just that she had left you and for the first couple of months anytime your name mentioned or implied Isobel just burst out crying."

"She never said a thing?" Harvey questioned in shock, this news was rather unsettling because Isobel and Magnus told each other everything. This blackmailing thing must have been more serious than he thought if Isobel hadn't said a word to Magnus for five years.

"Nothing and not for a lack of trying, I tried as did Savannah and Jenny but you know how stubborn Isobel is, she refused to budge and eventually we figured it was best to stop asking.

"I get not telling the other but why not you? The two of you tell you each other everything; you know everything Magnus." Harvey stated and Magnus just his shoulders and Harvey found himself getting even more annoyed now. Granted he was still mad with Isobel for leaving and not telling him about any of this but he was more mad and annoyed at however was behind of all of this because of what they had put Isobel through.

"But blackmail? Are your sure Harvey?" Magnus questioned.

"Isobel didn't say much, in fact I don't think she intended to reveal it but she said that she left me because someone threatened to ruin my career if she stayed with me. And so she just walked away…" Harvey said and the animosity was pretty clear in his voice.

"Your mad Harvey and it's pretty clear and I know I can't tell you why Isobel did the things that she did but you want my opinion? She did it because she loved you back then and I think she's still in love with you Harvey and has been for these last five years… She has dated but it took her two years before she felt able to but even then she's only see the few guys she dated between march and September. Isobel would always get rid of them before October 23rd and remain single until after Valentine's day."

October 23rd. That was their anniversary, well sort of it. October 23rd was when Isobel finally agreed to go out with Harvey after he had been pursuing her for close to a year. Right then and there after she agreed he had had taken her out for dinner just so she wouldn't change her mind. She still remembered and even after all this time she couldn't be with anyone else, Harvey would have normally called that pathetic but the romantic in him or 'softie' as he preferred to call it found it very sweet. "I'm at a loss for who would do something like this Magnus, I loved your sister and we were happy so who would want to do something like that? Me, I understand but why go after Isobel?"

Magnus blanched and Harvey watched as he swallowed a large lump in his throat. "I may know one person…"

"Who?"

"The one person who opposed your relationship from the start? No offense Harvey but my dad is not a fan of yours in the slightest and he really didn't want Isobel seeing you." Magnus said.

"Your dad? I know he didn't like me Magnus but do you really think he'd blackmail your sister in to leaving me?" Harvey asked in disbelief because that story sounded rather far-fetched to him and it was coming from the man's own son.

"I know it sounds ridiculous Harvey as this is my dad that we're talking about but it makes sense… After you two finished Isobel would not speak to dad, look at him, acknowledge him, just nothing it was like the man didn't exist to her. She ignored him even on holidays and birthdays, wouldn't even be in the same room as him for more then ten minutes until Lydia was born. I spoke to her and asked her to cut dad a break and she did but it wasn't much, she acknowledge him and ask how he was and said a few sentences but that was it until dad was diagnosed with cancer."

"You really think that it was your dad?" Harvey demanded.

"I don't want to but it makes sense, you know her Harvey, Isobel is sweet and kind and she put's the needs of others before herself. But she is never a push over and this thing with her and my dad was about something serious and I think that something serious was you; the love of her life." Magnus said with a sigh.

Harvey couldn't help but grit his teeth, he was going to have to go back and see Old Man Parry and this time get some proper answers from him. "Don't say a word about any of this to anyone Magnus…"

"Harvey I know your mad and you have every right to be but he is an old man who is dying!" Magnus called out but Harry ignored him as he walked away.

Right now Harvey couldn't give a flying toss whether Rupert Parry was an old man that was dying, all he cared about was get the truth. And after five years he now knew the truth was closer than he had ever thought possible.


	7. Chapter 7

Harvey Specter could be patient and handle himself in difficult situations without the possibility of losing his cool. He was a man of certain sophistication and grace as he liked to think but to say he was calm and collected after his conversation with Magnus Parry was as far as the truth as he could get. If it wasn't for the fact that he was needed in court, he would have gone straight back to Old Man Parry's house to confront him. After he had kicked some ass in court Harvey headed straight back into the office and made it quite clear that he did not want to be disturbed by anyone. So when he heard his office door open it didn't exactly make him happy. "What?" he demanded before turning around to see that it was Donna.

"What's going on Harvey? You snapped at Mike for no good reason and whilst I normally I wouldn't care something has clearly rattled you." Donna said getting straight to the point, Donna was one of the few women who wasn't afraid of Harvey and would stand up to him and put him in his place if need be. Along with her services as his assistant she was also quite the confidant if Harvey needed her to be.

"Rupert Parry." Harvey said as he suppressed the urge to throw the paperweight that he could see at his desk, out of the window. The last thing he needed on his plate was a manslaughter charge ad a wrongful death lawsuit for chucking something out of his window.

"Isobel's father? What's he got to do with any of this?" Donna asked as she was familiar with all the Parry's if not more familiar then Harvey himself with most of Isobel's family.

"He's the reason why she left all those years ago, he told Isobel that if she wouldn't leave me then he would ruin my career… So she did what he said in order to protect me and my career." Harvey wearily said as although talking about this with Donna made him feel slightly better he was still trying to put all the pieces together.

"Blackmail? What on earth could he possibly have?" Donna demanded.

"I don't know but what I do know is that Rupert Parry doesn't make empty threats and Isobel would have never left unless her father had something that could be potentially damaging to me. All I know is that Isobel has seen whatever it is her father has and it unnerved her so much that she did what he asked." Harvey said with a deep sigh, now that he knew who was behind all of this he needed to figure out why – although it was too hard to venture a guess as Rupert Parry had hated him from the moment he set eyes on Harvey. But importantly Harvey needed to figure out what was it that Rupert had on him.

"All this time, it wasn't because she didn't love you anymore but because her father forced her to… Wow." Donna said slowly and clearly in shock over the rather startling news. "What are you going to do?"

"Well I can't kill him, the man's dying anyway…" Harvey replied and even if he did do something like that, it would only make him feel better for a short while but then it would hurt Isobel and that was the last thing Harvey wanted to avoid doing considering this secret that she had been holding on to for the last five years.

"Rupert Parry is dying?!"

Harvey burrowed his eyebrows together at Donna's reaction to this news, which came as a bit of a surprise to him as he assumed that she knew about it already through either him, Mike or Jessica. "Did I forget to tell you that?"

"Yeah, you kind of did. Just told me he had cancer."

"Sorry…"

"So what is it?"

"Lung cancer, it's why he resigned from Parry Industries and Isobel came back to New York and took over as CEO. Old Man Parry doesn't have much time left and he's getting his affairs in order…" Harvey replied quietly yet it was loud enough for his fiery redheaded assistant to hear.

"Poor man…" Donna said with a sigh and Harvey just shoot her a look, he could not believe that she was sympathizing with the man after all that he had done, cancer or no cancer. "I mean poor you Harvey."

"Poor Isobel you mean Donna, it's not me being blackmailed by my father and taking control of a multi-billion dollar company whilst watching a parent die, all I am is some of the collateral damage…" Harvey noted as began to lightly pace around his office, it was a bad habit that he had picked up off Isobel a few years back as she tended to pace when she needed to clear her head and think. After she had left so had the pacing but now that she was back in his life, so was the pacing.

"I can't believe she did all of that for you Harvey and for so long… Has she said anything about this to you?" Donna questioned.

"Isobel? No she hasn't, she doesn't want me involved in any of this for some reason and to make sure I don't get more information she's avoiding me yet again… Even after all these years she still protecting me and also her father. I don't understand any of this Donna, none of it really adds up." Harvey admitted as he mind was still trying to comprehend all of this and figure it all out but so far none of it made much sense to Harvey. And he doubted it would until he got the answers from the man behind this himself.

"What do we do Harvey?"

"We don't do anything Donna, at least right now but tonight I am going to have a conversation with Rupert Parry and get the full truth out of him this time..."

A few hours later and Harvey set out to do exactly what he promised to do and that was to confront Rupert Parry, after he had finished at the office Harvey sent Ray home for the night and instead caught a cab to Rupert Parry's townhouse. When he arrived the housekeeper wordlessly let him and without batting an eyelid to this Harvey made his way to the room that Rupert was being cared for in.

"Harvey…" Rupert Parry began.

"We need to talk, I know that it was you who forced Isobel to leave me because of something you think that you have on me." Harvey said cutting straight to the point because he no longer had any patience to deal with Rupert Parry for even another second.

"I-Is that so?"

"Yeah it is and I just have one question to ask you Rupert and it's not why you did it because we all know that you've always hated me and quite frankly the feeling is rather mutual now. But my question is, do you really hate Isobel enough that you couldn't stand to see her happy even if it was with me?" Whilst Harvey wasn't sure of what his feeling towards Isobel were now, what he did know was that he loved her all those years ago.

"H-How dare you Specter! I l-love my Isobel!" Rupert Parry retorted.

"Blackmailing her into leaving me doesn't exactly say that Rupert nor does it put you in line for winning the award for father of the year anytime soon. But then again I can't really comment on that seeing as I'm not a father however even I wouldn't do something like that to my own child."

"Like always Harvey… It's always about you." Rupert sneered.

Harvey could afford to be cocky now and took real pleasure in doing so with Old Man Parry as he wasn't going to let the man get away for what he did all those years ago. "That's where you're wrong Rupert because this is about Isobel and what you did to her all those years ago. Because as far as I knew she was happy with me and we loved each other and even if Isobel wanted to leave me then it should have been her choice and her choice alone and not you forcing her hand just because you don't like me. Honestly Rupert you are probably the only father who would blackmail their daughter into leaving their boyfriend. If I was a bad influence then sure I can see why you think you had to step in but I wasn't…"

"I-I was looking out for her… you would have hurt her and broken her heart S-she deserved so much better than you Harvey Specter…" Rupert Parry croaked.

"Maybe but that wasn't your choice Rupert, your daughter loved me and I loved her but you being the stubborn and controlling old man that you are just couldn't leave well enough alone. I don't know how exactly you did it but you planned it all perfectly… You knew I was going to propose to Isobel that night and that she would have said yes because we both remember the night when I came to ask for Isobel's hand in marriage and after you said no, I told you that when and if she said yes, I was going to marry your daughter with or without your blessing and there was nothing you could do about it." Harvey stated in a rather loud manner..

From behind Harvey there was a gasp and a sort of strangled cry and turning around he saw Isobel standing there with her eyes brimming with emotion and tears threatening to spill. "Isobel, I-I…" Rupert began and moments later he started wheezing.

"Dad shut up!" Isobel snapped and Harvey watched as she made her way over to her father's bed and placed the oxygen mask on his face before turning towards him "Y-you were going to ask me to…"

"Yeah." Harvey admitted and he watched as Isobel swallowed what he presumed to be a large lump in her throat, this was the first time that she was hearing about the engagement as the only people who knew about his intention to propose was Donna and Rupert.

Isobel slowly nodded her head, blinking away tears in the process. "You need to go Harvey."

"Excuse me?"

"It's probably best if you should leave Harvey, my dad is sick and his body can't cope with all this stress and you being here isn't helping, I need to be with him…" Isobel wearily said.

"I don't get you Isobel, after what he did to you… what he did to us your still willing to be with him and take care of him despite everything." Harvey said with a small shake of his head as he turned his attention back to Rupert whose breathing was starting to get slightly better.

"He's my dad Harvey. He's sick and dying." Isobel softly said.

"Better yours than mine." Harvey spat in disgust.

"Harvey look at me…" Isobel began but when he didn't look at her, Harvey felt Isobel's soft and gentle hands on his face and no longer could his eyes remain looking at Rupert so he allowed himself to look at Isobel. "I am sorry for all of this, you didn't deserve any of this and I know you still want to know what answers as to what happened that night."

"I do."

"Then I'll tell you it all, everything that you want to hear I will tell you but I need some time Harvey, just give me some time to get my head and I will tell you everything. I won't avoid you any longer, I will come and tell you everything that you want to know." Isobel stated.

"How long?"

"A week, your office at midnight just the two of us…" Isobel wearily explained as a weak smile crossed her face for the briefest of seconds and Harvey felt a feeling that he hadn't felt in a long time as she caressed one of his cheeks with her thumb.

"Fine." Harvey said admitting defeat or victory depending on how you looked at it and he allowed Isobel to lead him out of the room and back towards the front door where the two of them stood there for a minute before Harvey felt so oddly unsure of himself and need to hear the words again. "Midnight, my office, next week…"

"I'll be there. Your office, next week at midnight…" Isobel promised and the look that she gave him told Harvey everything that he needed to know and it made him believed her.


	8. Chapter 8

Isobel stood before the elevators that would take her up to the offices of Pearson Hardman, security had waved her in without even asking if she had an appointment over five minutes ago but Isobel hadn't been able to get into the elevator. As much as she wanted to see Harvey, she didn't want to see him as he knew everything now and that night at her father's house he was pretty mad, with good reason to be. Looking at her watch Isobel read the time as being 11:54. _Six minutes._ And finally gathering her courage together she pushed the button to call the elevator.

Two or three minutes later Isobel was at Pearson Hardman and for the most part the office was empty but her eyes caught various people engrossed in books and paperwork as she made her way to Harvey's office. The good thing about Harvey having a glass wall was that Isobel could see what he was doing and that was pacing, not full on but slow and steady either he was still pacing. Some how he must have realized someone was watching him as Harvey looked up and actually smiled before coming over and opening his office door and motioning for Isobel to come in.

"You came." Harvey noted as helped Isobel out of her coat.

"I told you I would." Isobel began as Harvey took her coat and went to go hang it up on the coat hanger in his office. Walking around briefly Isobel placed her purse on the coach but held on to the file that she had also been carrying with her even after Harvey made his way back over to her. "Before you ask any questions you might want to take a look at this."

"What is it?" Harvey asked as Isobel handed him a file, which was about a centimetre or two thick.

"It's the stuff that my father used against me five years ago, it's a file on you and according to him it has some stuff on your time in Harvard and in the DA's office. He called the Harvey Specter dossier…" Isobel said, quite relieved to rid of it after the five years it had spent in her possession.

"Have you read this?" Harvey questioned.

"No, I knew exactly who you were back them so I had no reason to." Isobel admitted, on many occasions over the years she had been tempted to read what was in the file but every time she actually picked the file up to read it Isobel told herself that she didn't want to read anything in there which would change how she saw Harvey the man who she had loved, the man who she was still in love with. Isobel watched as Harvey looked at her for a while before placing the file on the couch. "What are you doing Harvey?"

"If your not going to read then I'm certainly not."

Isobel tried to frown but it just kept coming out of a smile. "This isn't funny Harvey."

"It is a little." Harvey quipped before taking a deep breath. "What happened Iz? One minute we we're fine and then the next you were gone, what did your father do in the space of twelve hours."

"It started like any normal day for us back then, we were at your place and I made us pancakes for breakfast and a little while later you left for work. I had the day off and you told me to that I was under strict orders from you not to leave the apartment as I was going to have a lazy day. Round about two in the afternoon my dad stopped by, he said that we went to my work and my apartment and when he couldn't find me there he knew that I was probably be at your place." Isobel before stopping to take a deep breath and unable to help herself she started her bad habit of pacing around until she felt a warm hand grip her wrist and she saw Harvey look at with her with a worried look in his eyes.

"Talk to me Iz, what happened next?"

"Dad said he wanted to talk about you and I thought I knew where it was heading as he really didn't like you Harvey. But it wasn't like the normal times where he would go on about you weren't good enough for me, instead he pulled out the file and said that he had someone investigate you and that he had found out some _interesting_ things about you and things you had done during your career. I told him I didn't care and that I knew you and most importantly I loved you and that our relationship was none of his business. Then he came out with it…"

"Came out what Iz?" Harvey asked and Isobel could barley bring herself to look at Harvey.

"He told me that there was a private jet leaving for Budapest in four hours and that if I didn't want that file to end up in the wrong hands then I had to be on that jet and cut all ties with you." Isobel tearily began. "I knew he was being serious so I agreed to go..."

"Why?"

Isobel tearily smiled. "Like I told you already Harvey, because I loved you and I wanted you to have everything you ever worked for even if I couldn't be there with you. In that moment I knew that if my father was capable of doing something like that then I couldn't trust him so I told him that I would only go on the conditions that he gave the file and promised that it was the only one of it's kind. And if he went anywhere near you or your career then he would never see me again, dad agreed and I went to Budapest for two months…"

"Before going to Paris and then Prague, only coming home two or three times a year for the holidays." Harvey noted and Isobel was surprised that Harvey knew this. "I've been keeping tabs on you…"

"I did the same for you." Isobel admitted as she wiped her eyes.

"Through Jessica, I know… is that why Parry Industries left their old lawyers and came to us?"

"No it was my dad rubbing salt into an open wound but that kind of backfired on him considering the good work that Pearson Hardman have done over the years for the company." Isobel said with a sigh.

"You look tired." Harvey noted.

"I am."

"Why?"

"I've had a lot on my mind." Isobel admitted and they both knew what she was talking about. _You knew I was going to propose to Isobel that night._ The entire week Harvey's words had been swirling around in her head, Isobel had been stunned and unnerved by what she had overheard Harvey telling her father. He had wanted to marry her and Isobel had needed some time to process that.

Harvey took a couple of steps step closer to Isobel and the two of them just stared at each other and Isobel could feel Harvey's hand brush against hers a couple of times before he slowly took her hand in his. The two of them stood there until Harvey's door opened and Isobel took about five steps back as a bald man in an expensive suit walked in. "Sorry to interrupt… I didn't know that you took meetings this late Harvey.

"You know me Louis, I make myself indispensable for our most important clients." Harvey quipped and gave Isobel an amused look that just caused butterflies in her stomach.

"Louis Litt, junior partner here at Pearson Hardman and you are?" Louis began, turning his attention to Isobel much to Harvey's displeasure.

"Not your wife." Harvey said taking his eyes of Isobel for a brief second to look at Louis. "And that's funny because you're not married."

Isobel couldn't but quietly laugh and as soon as he heard her giggle, Harvey looked at her with an even bigger grin on his face. Composing herself as best as she could Isobel turned to the man who obviously must work at Pearson Hardman and held out her hand. "Isobel Parry."

"Parry? As in Rupert Parry's eldest daughter who just succeeded him as CEO of Parry industries." Louis questioned.

"As opposed to the dozens of other Isobel Parry's in the room, of course she is Louis!" Harvey said with a roll of his eyes.

"Harvey…" Isobel warned.

"I'm so sorry to hear about your father's illness, I was the lawyer for him, the rest of your family and Parry Industries up until recently." Louis said.

"Is there something you actually wanted Louis or did you just come to bask in my awesomeness because I'm a senior partner in the firm and you are still a junior partner." Harvey demanded in a very amused tone.

Sensing something was going on here Isobel thought it was best to leave. "I should probably be heading off home, I have a long day and a early start tomorrow but it was nice meeting you Mr. Litt."

"Isobel…"

"It's fine Harvey, we've gone over the major points so there's not really much else for me to say and CEO's need to get sleep but if you need anything else from me get Donna to call my office to set up a meeting." Isobel said as she grabbed her purse and her coat in order to leave Harvey's office.

"Send my best to your father Ms. Parry."

"I will, goodnight gentleman." Isobel quipped before making her way out of the door and after walking a yard or two Isobel looked back and saw Louis talking to Harvey rather animatedly but Harvey didn't seem to be paying any attention to Louis instead Isobel found him looking at her the same way he did five years ago.


	9. Chapter 9

The offices of Pearson Hardman had been thrown into chaos and the person behind that was Isobel Parry, reason was because nobody could find her. News had gotten out about her father's condition and given that it was the last thing that Old Man Parry had wanted, they needed to figure out who leaked the news and tell Isobel. Problem was she couldn't be found and not only was Donna trying to track her down through her connections but also half the associates were looking for her. That was one of the few things that Harvey hated about Isobel, she could just disappear at a moments notice.

"Anything yet Donna?" Harvey asked as he stepped out of his office.

His ever loyal assistant just shook her head. "Nothing yet, her assistant Alice says that she was in the office up until lunch time, then Isobel said she was taking the rest of the afternoon off as she had a couple of errands to run. And Alice hasn't heard from Isobel since and her phone just keeps going to her voicemail and she's not at home or at her father's house."

"I'm going to try her brother, perhaps Magnus knows where she is…" Harvey murmured to himself.

"Harvey." Mike began as his way over to Donna's desk.

"Unless the words that are about to come out of your mouth are 'I've found Isobel Parry' then I really don't want hear it, finding Isobel is this firm's most important priority at the moment." Harvey stated leaving no room for arguing.

"I found Isobel Parry." Mike announced. "…Well she found us actually, she's on her way up."

Frowning slightly Harvey walked down the long hallway of Pearson Hardman and out of the glass doors to where the elevators were and less than two minutes later the elevator dinged, the doors opened and out walked Isobel hand in hand with her niece Lydia. "We need to talk."

"I know about the leak, that's why we're here… we were at the hospital when I finally got your messages and I would have dropped her home to stay with the nanny but we were bombarded with reporters when we left and I figured I should come here right away." Isobel explained.

"Hospital? Is it your–" Harvey began not wanting to say what he meant in front of the small child who was straining to look up at him. He of course was referring to Isobel's dad, it had been a month already and he knew that the patriarch of the Parry was already near the end of life, the real question now was when he was going to die.

"Mommy had the baby!" Lydia squeaked.

"Is that so?" Harvey questioned as he bent down and picked Lydia up, without a doubt she was the cutest four year old that he had ever seen.

"Emma went into labour late last night or rather early this morning and I had the little munchkin with me most of the night and so we went into work for a couple of hours until this little lady got bored. Took her out to lunch and Magnus called to say that Emma had the baby so we may have brought a couple of things before went to say hi to the newest addition to the family. My phone was on silent when I got to the hospital so I didn't see any of your messages until we were already on our way here in the cab." Isobel said and Harvey slowly nodded, it explained why both aunt and niece had similar looks of delight on their faces despite the current situation.

"So you have a little baby brother now?" Harvey asked Lydia who seemed to be lapping up all the attention.

"Yes! Baby Magnus!"

"You know Lydia I have a baby brother too." Harvey explained as the three of them made their way towards his office and noticeably they drew attention to themselves because of Lydia who was walking ten hundred words a minute much to Harvey's amusement. It reminded him of his brother when he was younger.

"Really?" Lydia questioned. "But your so big Harvey!"

"Well he's not a baby anymore, but he was a long time ago." Harvey replied with a small chuckle before turning to Isobel. "Magnus? I thought the baby was going to be called William?" Harvey asked.

"Aunt Sav calls him that but daddy says we have to call him William but I like Baby Magnus better!" Lydia piped in interrupting Isobel before she could even say a word. "There's Mike!"

"Hey Isobel and Lydia…" Mike slowly began as he turned away from Donna's desk.

"Hi Mike!"

"Donna would take care of care of Ms Parry's niece whilst the three of us talk?" Harvey asked as placed Lydia on the floor and as he did Lydia narrowed her eyes at him in a way that eerily similar to her grandfather's, there was no doubting that this little four year old girl was a Parry. "Lydia, this is my assistant Donna… she's really nice and without here I wouldn't be able to do anything."

"I like your hair." Lydia said

Donna grinned from ear to ear from the compliments from both Harvey and Lydia so Donna held out her hand to the small girl. "How about we go to the kitchen and see if there's anything tasty to eat."

"Thanks Donna." Isobel said with a small smile and it was clear she was waiting for some kind of reaction from his assistant.

"No problem."

Harvey, Isobel and Mike all watched as Lydia and Donna walked off together before the three of them went into Harvey's office. And immediately they got down to business. "We need to issue out a statement to the press and get a hold on this thing, last thing we want is the your father's face appearing on the front cover of every paper tomorrow morning."

"What are we going to tell them? We can't exactly lie because Robert Parry is terminally ill." Mike pointed out.

"We tell them is that he is alive and well, as Old Man Parry is alive and technically as well as a terminally ill man can be."

"I'm not too bothered about that Harvey, the press are going to find out eventually… but it you think we should then go right ahead. I'd also start preparing a statement on behalf of the rest of the family for when the time does come, dad's breathing's been getting worse and the doctors don't think he'll last the week especially since he signed that do not resuscitate order." Isobel wearily replied.

"Iz…" Harvey said as he placed a hand on Isobel's shoulder.

"I'm fine. I've known this was coming a long time Harvey all I want to focus on is who told the press. The only people who know outside my family are Pearson Hardman and the board of directors at Parry Industries." Isobel stated as she started pacing around the room, reminding Harvey of what good legs she had although it was a very inappropriate time for him to be focusing on that.

"Y-You think one of us leaked the news?" Mike said.

"No." Harvey said, Isobel didn't to say what she meant by that explicitly for him to know what she was thinking. "Given the amount Isobel and Parry Industries pays to have Pearson Hardman on retainer, not only does she get our legal council but even more discretion than usual. She thinks it's someone on her end and we can already cross Isobel and her siblings all of the lists. They sit on the board but they none of them would disregard their father's wishes and make his illness public. It's somebody else on the board."

"I forget how much you like to be right Harvey and you were right, people did have a problem with me taking over as CEO as some of them were pretty vocal about it. A couple felt that they should have been considered, then others felt that Magnus should have taken over, he's always been a fan favourite of the board. Where as they still think of me as the awkward teenager I was many years ago…" Isobel replied with a small frown as she continued to pace.

"So you think one of them leaked your father's condition to the press?" Mike questioned.

"We're talking about a multi billion dollar company Mike, anything is possible and everyone is a shark, it's a cut throat business." Harvey said annoyed that he had to point out something so obvious out. "Whoever is behind this obviously has no respect for Rupert Parry or for Isobel and they think by airing the so called dirty laundry, they'll make Isobel look incompetent and try and discredit her reputation that the board will ask Isobel to step down."

"Can they do that?" Mike asked.

Isobel nodded to acknowledge Mike's question before she stopped pacing and turned to both men. "My father didn't get Parry Industries to what it is today by letting people walk all over him, he was fair but when he need to he ruled with an iron fist. And I'll be damned if people think that I'm going to run this company with a soft hand and I can't be taken seriously."

"What do you want us to do?" Harvey questioned, with a small inkling of what Isobel was going to say.

"I want to send a message to whoever is behind leaking my father's condition, they need to know that by doing this, they have not only betrayed my father but they have declared an act of war with myself and the company and if it's a war they want then I'm not afraid to bring them one." Isobel declared and Harvey smirked at this, he liked the sound of that as it reminded him what he had loved most about her, the fact that she was so selfless, kind and gentle but in no way a push over. Isobel Parry was one of the few women who wasn't afraid to stand up to him or any other man.


	10. Chapter 10

Harvey stood and took in the magnificent view he had from his office windows feeling pretty content with himself. Not only had he just won a multi million dollar lawsuit for a client but also he almost made fifteen grown men cry and piss their pants in fear. So it had been a very good day for him and the working day wasn't even over yet.

"Harvey we need to talk."

Turning around to see Jessica had entered his office Harvey smiled at her before taking a seat in his desk chair. "You know what Jessica? It's a good thing you already made me Senior Partner because after what I just accomplished you would have been begging to make me one. Before my stellar performance in court on the Bowman case I had the board members of Parry's Industries sans the Parry siblings meet me at the corporate office to discuss the leak of Rupert Parry's illness. I struck the fear of not only god into them but also the fear of Harvey Specter and it was impressive. If I've done my job correctly to which I know I have the responsible party at fault will have their resignation written and handed in today."

"Congratulations Harvey."

Harvey smirked as he leaned back in his chair momentarily to bask in all his glory, it was honestly one of his finer performances yet. "Which reminds me, I have to call Isobel and inform her of the good news. Would you believe that she wants to nail whoever was behind the leaks balls to the wall? Like father, like daughter."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Harvey and I certainly wouldn't be making any comparisons like that any soon…" Jessica said as hung up the phone whilst Harvey was in the middle of dialling Isobel's number

"And why not?"

"Rupert Parry died two hours ago." Jessica announced and Harvey leant back again in his chair but this time in shock. He knew that Old Man Parry was terminally ill but the man actually being dead knocked him for six. A part of Harvey was convinced the whole thing had been an empty threat and he wasn't actually faking but apparently it wasn't.

"Damn…" Harvey said taking a deep breath and running a hand through his hair. "Who?"

Jessica knew that Harvey wanted to know who called to inform them of Rupert Parry's death. "Isobel. She tried calling you but your phone was off because you were in court so when she couldn't reach you, she called me instead."

"How is she?" Harvey asked in a hoarse voice.

"Devastated as to be expected, she did after all just lose her father almost six years after she lost her mother but this thing with Rupert was a long time coming and there was only so much they could compare and it took a toll of every single one of them not just him. She seems to be coping well but I told her we'd take care of everything whilst her and the rest of the family mourn the loss of Rupert."

"Of course." Harvey replied but in fact he was no longer listening, well he was but he wasn't exactly giving Jessica his full attention when she said that she as the managing partner would inform the press of Rupert Parry's death. Harvey's thoughts were more revolved around Isobel. This was no doubt going to destroy Isobel as her family were everything to her.

Hours later even after he had left the office, Harvey's thoughts were still centred on Isobel. The firm had sent the Parry their condolences via flowers and of course he and Jessica would be attending the funeral on the firm's behalf. But what Harvey was really worried about was Isobel's frame of mind, months ago when he first found out about her father, to everyone she made it seem like she was coping fine but Harvey knew better. He knew Isobel and there was no way she could be coping with this. As much as Harvey hated Rupert Parry, he knew the man was adored by his children when he wasn't being a jackass. Sitting in his condo, Harvey was distracted by a knock on his door and when he went to open it, there she was; Isobel."

"Hi…" She weakly said.

"Come on in." Harvey replied motioning for Isobel to come in and once she was inside, he took her coat and hung it up.

"Sorry to just show up, I-I just needed to get out of the house but I didn't want to go home. I s-should have called but it's been a rather long day." Isobel said shakily. "Been dealing with the funeral home, the company, all the arrangements and people have been calling me constantly."

"It's fine, you don't have to explain anything to me. I'm sorry I missed your call earlier."

"Jessica said you were in court."

"Do you want a drink?" Harvey asked which was totally the wrong question because Isobel didn't look like she needed a drink but rather a good night's sleep. She was clearly exhausted and by the looks of it barely standing, which was understandable given that she had been running her father's company for a couple of months now, but now he was dead and she had become the head of the family.

"No thank you, I-I've had four already…" Isobel wearily replied as she looked up to Harvey and he could see that she was barely holding it together in front of him. In front of everyone else she could always be the strong one but never in front of him, she could just fall apart knowing that he'd be there just like he was six years ago when Isobel's mother died in a car accident.

"What can I do Iz? Just name it and I'll do it." Harvey said using the exact same words he used when he found her standing outside his apartment six years ago, when her mother Serena Parry was killed in a head on collision car accident. Harvey remembered getting the call from Magnus late at night whilst he was till in the office telling him about the accident and how two cops came to the house and told them what happened. At that point Magnus was the only one really holding it together as Rupert along with Savannah were inconsolable where as Isobel had gone numb. And then she disappeared, slipped out the house when no one was looking. Harvey looked everywhere he could think off for over an hour until he decided to check if Isobel may have gone to his and there he found. Standing outside his apartment despite having a key, just standing there with a lost look in her eyes as if her whole world had collapsed.

"I'm fine." Isobel quietly uttered.

"No your not Iz and it's okay. I'm not going anywhere."

"H-Harvey…" Isobel began but her words trailed off rather quickly and Harvey could see it was because of how exhausted she was. Taking Isobel by the hand, Harvey led her through his condo until he reached his bedroom. He didn't even have to tell her that she wasn't going anywhere except for his bed to sleep as she knew that. Letting go of her hand, Harvey went to one of his drawers and pulled out his old Harvard t-shirt, Isobel used to wear it when she stayed over here back when they were together. She wore it so many times that Harvey just decided to give it to her to which Isobel decided to leave it here. It was the one thing he never threw out as after all these years it still had his smell mixed in with hers.

"Here, you can sleep in this." Harvey offered and Isobel took the t-shirt with a weak smile and turned around so Harvey could unzip her dress. As he did Isobel's shoulders which were slumped with stress from no doubt carrying the weight of the world seemed to relax as did the rest of her. The transition was quick and neat and finished with Isobel kicking of her heels and undoing her hair. After that Harvey took Isobel by the hand once more and pulled back the covers of his bed and helped her in, as Isobel lay there un his bed for the first time in five years Harvey saw her finally start to break. "I'm so sorry about your dad."

"W-we knew it was coming b-but it was so hard… O-one minute he was there and the next he wasn't there anymore." Isobel said trying her hardest not to cry and unable to see her so fragile, scared and alone anymore Harvey climbed into his bed and joined her, pulling Isobel's slim body close to his and even after all these years she still fitted perfectly as if they were made to fit each other, like they belonged with each other. Harvey wasn't sure what else he could possibly do but he wanted to comfort her, to let her know that she wasn't alone and that he was here for her. His one weakness was seeing her cry, even after all these years because despite the fact she broke his heart all those years ago seeing her like this broke his heart.


	11. Chapter 11

Isobel woke up to find herself in a bed that wasn't her own and after a few moments she realized that she was back in Harvey's condo. It felt odd and yet weirdly familiar as if she had never left and the events of five years ago had never happened. Most of the day before was a bit of a big blur to her except for when she came here, when she came over last night it was like she had come home. Sitting in the bed Isobel could see Harvey walking around in his kitchen from the open space that his condo had to offer. After a moment or two Harvey looked up to see Isobel staring and made his way back into his bedroom.

"Hi…" Isobel wearily began not sure of what to say after the events of last night, she had completely fallen apart and he hadn't even batted an eyelid about it.

"Hey Iz, how are you feeling this morning?" Harvey questioned as he sat down on the bed facing Isobel who just shrugged her shoulders. She wasn't exactly sure how to answer that at this moment nor was she sure that she could answer it anytime soon. Her father was dead and that was it.

"Shouldn't you be at work already?" Isobel questioned as he eyes glanced over to the alarm clock on the bedside table that read nine twenty five. The Harvey that she knew would have already been at work for over an hour getting started on his first case of the day.

"Perks of being a senior partner, I can come in whenever I want to." Harvey replied gazing at Isobel and noting the dark bags under her eyes, which were becoming even more apparent each time he saw her. "Your exhausted Iz…"

Isobel sighed, she could never hide anything from Harvey for long even after all these years. "I always am, I haven't had a good night's sleep in years and these last few months it's become increasingly worse. My mind just can't shut it self off, there's always something going on inside."

"You need to take a break from everything, you've been overworking yourself too much and before you say anything I've noticed the irony of me telling you this. It used to be you telling me to take a break from work. Let someone else take over for a while…" Harvey said.

"I can't… Magnus has Lydia and the baby plus his role at the company then Savannah can't just take a break out her residency so it has to be me. I'm the eldest and the h-head of my family. They need me to be strong for all of them not mention the company has to be seen having a strong leader, if they seen any cracks they'll take it as a sign of weakness… people are just waiting for me to fail. I can't take a break, not when I have ten million things to do." Isobel wearily said with a small shake of her head and she could see Harvey wanted to push the subject further but for the moment he was letting it drop.

"When's the funeral?" Harvey asked.

"The day after tomorrow. It's the one thing I don't really have to do anything for, all the major details were organized months ago. Just have to turn up, h-he's being buried next to my mom, it's what he wanted…" Isobel shakily said and moments later she felt Harvey's hand on top her's. It was a simple gesture that had a big effect.

"I'll be there."

"You don't have to Harvey, I know you said that you and no doubt Jessica will be attending on behalf of Pearson Hardman but considering everything that he did to you, it's fine if you don't attend…"

"I'm not going because of him, I'm coming for you." Harvey assured her.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Harvey asked.

"About your dad." Isobel began and she watched Harvey stiffen slightly, his father was quite a sore point as Harvey wasn't quite over his father's death which happened not long after she left. "Magnus called and told me, I wanted so badly to be there with you but I knew I couldn't nor go to the funeral so I sent flowers."

"I know you did, you sent a bouquet of roses lilies and I remember because as soon as I saw them I knew they were from you as that's what he gave you when I brought you home to meet him for the first time. " Harvey admitted.

"Your father was a good man." Isobel noted.

"He loved you, so much that I know he kept in touch with you after you left."

"I needed to know that you were okay and your father knew that, so I called him every so often." Isobel said unable to tell Harvey that the last time she spoke with his father Gordon was two days before he passed away. So instead she just looked at her hand which were sitting in her lap.

"Iz?"

"I should probably go, my family are no doubt worrying about my whereabouts…" Isobel said as she slowly shuffled to the end of the bed and climbed out, scrunching up her feet the second it made contact with the cold floor. Isobel moved after a moment to go pick up her dress in order to put it on but stopped when she felt Harvey grab her wrist.

"Magnus knows where you are." Harvey replied.

"How?" Isobel asked as she swallowed a large lump in her throat.

Harvey quietly laughed. "It's Magnus, he pretty much knows everything you know that Isobel. He called me when you were sleeping to check in and see how you were doing."

"Oh." Isobel replied as she glanced at her wrist briefly which Harvey was still holding onto before turning her attention to the man himself. She really didn't understand why Harvey was doing any of this, being so kind to her after what she did all those years ago. Harvey was showing her kindness that she didn't deserve, by letting her stay in his bed and comforting her in her time of need. It was just like when her mother had died except for the fact that Harvey didn't hate her back then.

"Do you want something to eat?" Harvey finally asked letting go and Isobel just shook her head. She didn't eat breakfast anymore and even if she did she didn't think she could stomach it today of all days. But none the less she fallowed Harvey into the kitchen where there was a cup of coffee sitting on the counter.

"May I?" Isobel questioned pointing to the coffee.

"You don't drink coffee Iz." Harvey pointed out but Isobel just smiled as she took a sip of the hot beverage before putting it back down.

"I told you I've changed Harvey, coffee is one of the many but one of the more recent changes that I've gone through given the long hours that I'm now working." Isobel quietly said. "Thank you for this, I know I shouldn't have come to you but I-I…"

"You don't have to say anything Isobel, I knew you'd come and I'm glad that you did. I would have been worried if you didn't…"

"I just can't go home. Not to right now, I just need some space before the funeral and the wake… I feel like I'm suffocating in there. I can't breathe in it all but I know it's just going to get ten times worse and I have to deal with it." Isobel quietly said as she looked down at her fingers.

"You can come here if you want." Harvey said much to Isobel's surprise.

"I might take you up on that."

Eight years ago was when she had first met Harvey Specter, Isobel was twenty four and Harvey was Harvey albeit younger and less arrogant. They had met in a bar not far from Pearson Hardman and well first impressions didn't exactly get off to a great start. Isobel thought Harvey was a first class jerk not to mention an overly confident and cocky ass who thought too highly of himself. Now Harvey was fascinated by Isobel and constantly attempted to ask her out only to be rejected. After about two months of this Isobel was sick of it and wanted to be rid of Harvey Specter and his womanizing and hedonistic ways told him that if he was serious about wanting to date her then he'd have to wait a year. Isobel didn't think he'd agree to that but Harvey did, he agreed to wait a whole year for her. And he did. Some part of him was always waiting for her.


	12. Chapter 12

The funeral was a rather sombre events as was to be expected but it did draw an enormous crowd not to Harvey's surprise as much of an hard ass Rupert Parry could be he had been an very powerful and influential man. After the funeral everyone headed back to Isobel's house where the wake was being held. Her house was packed with fellow businessmen, senators, lawyers and even a couple of judges.

"Harvey, I'm glad you could make it…" Magnus began as he made his way over and the two men shook hands.

"Of course. Your eulogy was very touching I'm sure your father would have like it." Harvey said, as much as he didn't like Rupert Parry he wasn't going to bad mouth him on today of all days. "How's everyone doing?"

"Coping as best we can, despite knowing dad's illness was terminal it took almost a years before it claimed him. Knowing that it was coming doesn't make it any easier, you know we all prepared with the hospice care, getting dad's affairs in order and the funeral. But not for him actually dying." Magnus said and once he finished he feel silent and Harvey could see the strain this was taking on him along with a newborn despite Magnus best efforts to hide it – a trait him and his sister seemed share.

Harvey looked across the room to where Savannah, Isobel's younger sister sat with Lydia on her lap quietly talking to the little girl. This was the first time he had seen Savannah in five years, she was the mischievous of the three Parry children and most beloved since she was the youngest. "It must be hard on Sav, with her being the doctor…"

"I'd say it was easier for her I guess. You know tell us it's terminal and you go through those stages of anger and grief and so on. All the emotional stuff but it's different for Sav because she understands the science of all of it and why this all happened and why the treatment didn't work. But then she's blames herself for not seeing the symptoms earlier…" Magnus said with a shake of his head.

"It's not anyone's fault, no one could have seen any of this coming…" Harvey replied.

"You know I don't know what's worse, knowing that death is coming or being completely blind sided by it. With dad we got the diagnosis of cancer being terminal the second time round and then with mom we had two police officers turn up at our door. In the end we all die eventually…" Magnus wearily said.

"How are you doing? This can't be easy on you either with the new baby, I can't even imagine what you're going through."

Magnus sighed and ran his hand through his hair, the man looked like he still had the weight of the world on his shoulders so Harvey placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm just focusing on my kids, I had a whole lifetime with my dad but my children won't. Mom died before Lydia was born and whilst Lydia had time with dad it's Will who won't ever get the chance to know his grandfather. I'm just glad that he got to meet dad before the end… Dad loved being a grandfather. Anyway thanks for taking care of Isobel a couple of nights back I know I've thanked you before Harvey but whatever you did, it did Isobel the world of good."

"What are you talking about Magnus?"

"Isobel. She doesn't sleep Harvey, well she does but not for more than four or five hours a night and hasn't done for a good few years now. She's been up all night, didn't sleep a wink just drinking coffee and sitting in her office doing work until we showed up."

That made perfect sense to Harvey and it also explained the bags under her why Isobel was so tired all the time. But then again she had slept for just under eleven hours when she was at his condo the other night. "Isn't there anything that can be done?"

"We've tried everything, warm milk, various night caps, herbal tablets, hypnosis but it just doesn't seem to work. Isobel just can't sleep and even when she does she's always tossing and turning. Savannah thinks it's because Isobel is too stressed and works too much and she wants Iz to try sleeping pills but Isobel will not go for it. Just drinks her coffee and continues like there's no problem…" Magnus said with a sigh.

"She's always been like that, working herself too hard." Harvey murmured in agreement recalling how Isobel was when they met, it wasn't like she was an workaholic that didn't know how to have fun because she did. It was just that she always had ten million things going on in her head and Harvey had taught her to turn her over active mind off for a couple of hours in order to enjoy herself more.

"Yeah she has but when dad became sick again she went into overdrive, doing everything herself because everything had to be perfect. She had to step up because dad was sick and she's the eldest out of the three of us. The way Iz's is going she's going to run herself into the ground but she won't listen to any of us, you know how stubborn she is. It's like getting blood out of a stone…"

Harvey murmured in agreement. "She doesn't want to disappoint anyone, we both know Isobel puts the needs of everyone else before herself especially the company. We know several people have an issue with her being names your father's successor, she's trying to prove to those doubt her and herself that she's fully capable of continuing the job that your father entrusted to her."

"I love my sister very much Harvey but at the rate she is pushing herself I am terrified that she is going to end up in the ground right next to where my parents are buried." Magnus admitted.

Harvey looked over to where Isobel had just finished talking to some senator and was now talking to Jessica. It seemed like his worries over her weren't unfounded as her family also believed she was working herself too hard. He was going to have to keep a closer on eye on her.


	13. Chapter 13

When Harvey said he was going to keep a closer eye on Isobel he meant it, with everything that she was going through lately and the concerns Magnus brought up with him at the wake Harvey was very concerned about Isobel. Unfortunately he kind of became very busy in the week after the funeral and so it made keeping an eye on Isobel a little bit harder but that was what having an assistant was for i.e. Donna. Somehow with her secret personal assistant ways Donna practically knew where Isobel was every hour of the day.

"Harvey… we need to talk."

"Okay, what is it? Harvey asked not bothering to look up at Donna from his desk as he continued to review a case that he was taking to court tomorrow.

"It's about Isobel." Donna wearily said taking a deep breath. "You know how you wanted me to keep tabs on her, well I just got off the phone with her assistant Alice… Isobel's in the hospital, she collapsed about an hour ago. They don't think it's anything serious but from what I've been told her family is making her get checked out."

Harvey's head snapped up so fast from the file that he was reading that he could have given himself whiplash, that was the last thing he was expecting to hear from Donna and before he knew it he was up on his feet. "Where is she?" Harvey demanded.

"Lennox Hill."

Made sense, after all Isobel's sister Savannah was a doctor there. Not waiting around Harvey left the office and jumped straight into a cab and twenty minutes later he arrived at Lennox Hill. At the information desk Harvey asked for the room she was in telling the woman there that he was Isobel's partner, which he was… About five years ago. But that was beside the point, anyway Harvey got the room number and one elevator ride and some directions later he was outside Isobel's room where he could see her talking animatedly and laughing, so from what he could see she was okay much to Harvey's relief.

"Is that the beautiful Dr. Savannah Parry I see before me?" Harvey quipped as he walked into the hospital room that Isobel was in and placed a kiss on the cheek of Isobel's younger sister. Before the funeral the last time he had seen Savannah was five years ago at her twenty third birthday party. So it was weird to see the younger Parry all grown and being the actual doctor instead of the one she was studying to be all those years ago

"Harvey, you old charmer I didn't expect to see you again so soon." Savannah laughed as she pushed a piece of her dark hair out of her face.

"Didn't expect to see you at all Harvey." Isobel said as she sat up in bed.

"I heard about what happened, I came to see if your okay." Harvey said making it sound less of a big deal then it actually way. "Is she going to be okay Sav? It's not anything serious? She doesn't need surgery or anything…"

"Just Isobel being too stubborn for her own damn good and being guilty of scaring the crap out of us. She's just dehydrated along with a severe need to get a good meal in her and several hours of sleep." Savannah explained and Harvey tried his best not to look too visibly relieved that Isobel was going to be okay. Right now he wasn't sure how he felt about Isobel, things were complicated but what Harvey did know was that he still cared about her, even after all this time. "We're keeping her in overnight to monitor and then Isobel is being forced to take the week of work and relax and have some fun. Doctors orders!"

Isobel sighed as she leaned back in bed. "Did you really have to tell him all of that Savannah?"

"It's Harvey Iz…" Savannah said as if that explained everything.

"So why'd the hotshot surgeon treating her dehydrated sister?" Harvey said asking the question that had been bugging him ever since he had arrived and saw Savannah.

"I'm not, another doctor is but it doesn't mean that I can't make sure that my big sister isn't receiving the best medical care that she deserve after all she's done for us lately. I'm just checking on Iz and her chart before I go upstairs and scrub in on a double valve replacement." Savannah explained.

"Sounds bloody." Harvey noted.

"It is." Savannah quipped before being interrupted by the sound of Isobel's phone going off and there was a sigh on Savannah's part as her and Harvey watch as Isobel dug the phone out of her bag ready to answer it.

"I'll take this." Harvey quipped taking Isobel's cell phone out her hands, hanging up the call and sliding the phone into his inside pocket. "You can get it back in a week, you heard Dr. Sister over there you need some time to relax and work doesn't count.

"This isn't funny Harvey, if you hadn't remembered I kind of happen to run an entire company. I'm a busy person and I have several things to be doing." Isobel stated.

"I'll take care of it and if I need help then I can always call Magnus or Savannah to help me." Harvey replied and it caused Isobel to roll her eyes and Savannah to snort in amusement.

"Well I'll leave the two of you to it as I've got to run but I will come and check on you later Iz and it's good to see you Harvey, we should catch up properly soon when your done with my sister." Savannah replied with a cocky grin as she gave a quick wave before walking out of the room.

"She hasn't changed in the slightest." Harvey noted as he looked back at Isobel after watching Savannah walk out of the room whistling a merry tune on her way.

"No she hasn't…" Isobel began with a small smile on her face. "What are you doing here Harvey? You're the last person I expected to be here and visiting me of all people especially when it's something minor."

"I heard what happened and I came to see if you were okay Isobel, I was worried about you just like everyone else is because you collapsing isn't some little thing Iz, it's kind of big… You need to slow down for a bit Isobel and take Savannah's advice to take some time away, taking some time off isn't going to make you look weak as we all know you can do your job. But your health is as important as your job and it's not good the way you've been going."

"Why are you doing this?" Isobel asked.

"Doing what?"

"Being nice to me and caring about my well being when you hate me Harvey, look if it's about money and your billable hours then bill me all you like because it's not like I can't afford it, I'm not running out of money anytime soon so go right ahead…" Isobel said with a sigh.

Harvey looked at Isobel in shock unable to believe what she had just said to him, did she really think that this was about his billable hours? Making his way further into the room Harvey sat down by Isobel on the hospital bed. "This isn't about money or my billable hours Iz and I'm shocked that you'd think that I came down here because of it. I thought you knew me better than that…"

"Five years is a lot of time for a person to change Harvey especially after what happened between us, what I did to you…" Isobel said swallowing a large lump in her throat. "I broke your heart."

So Harvey recalled but now he knew the truth about how she never wanted to leave him and how her father was behind all of it. He wasn't angry at her anymore, for a long time now he had been angry at the fact that Old Man Parry had blackmailed Isobel and forced her into leaving. He couldn't be angry at her for doing something to protect even it ended up hurting him. "Like you said Iz, my heart wasn't the only one that was broken that day, so was yours…"

"You hate me…" Isobel quietly murmured as Harvey moved ever so closer to her and placed one hand on her cheek and she just closed her eyes. "I'd hate me for doing what I did to you and I do."

"I thought I did but turns out it's quite the opposite of that…"


	14. Chapter 14

Isobel stood and looked all around, people dressed in tuxedos and marvellous gowns surrounded her and there was not one person who she could actually talk to. Although Isobel knew many of the people present at this black tie event, none of them were people that she actually cared about or talked to frequently. People gawked at her and those who approached her wanted to bombard her with questions about how she was coping running Parry Industries and how she and the rest of her family were coping with her father's death and her recent health scare. It made her wonder why she had even came.

"You look how I feel." A voice said and Isobel looked to see Mike Ross approaching her with a glass of champagne in his hand. She had become very fond of Mike as he was very likeable and sweet not to mention honest and caring. Rare in a corporate lawyer. "And I don't mean how absolutely stunning you look tonight Isobel."

"What about you Mike? I have to admit that you're looking very handsome tonight in you tux."

"I still can't believe that you brought this for me Isobel, I dread to think how much you spent on this tux but I know it was way too much."

"They say money can't buy you happiness Mike but I tend not to believe that, because if using my money can make other people happy then I'm happy especially if it's the people I love and care about. And Lydia was with me when I brought this dress and when she found she found out that you'd be here tonight she said I had to get you a nice penguin suit. Besides my mother used to say your not a real man until you own a good tuxedo and every time you wear this you'll always think of me. So that makes me happy, so ill hear no more arguments on the subject."

"Okay then." Mike said in agreement.

"Glad we've agreed… your bowtie is a little off, do you mind if I redo it?" Isobel asked.

"Go right ahead."

Isobel smiled as she took a step closer to Mike before proceeding to undo his bow tie before slowly starting to redo it again. "I've missed doing this, I used to do it for Harvey every morning before he left for work or he went out to an event, it was our little routine. He's perfectly capable of tying a tie himself but I liked doing it before sending him off to work, it made me feel… oh I don't know! Important I guess. So whenever he needed one tied he'd come find me and I'd stop what I was doing and to tie his tie."

"Sounds nice."

"It was, I was so good at tying ties and bow ties, that I don't even look when I do them instead I would look Harvey in the eye and once I was done I would give him a kiss… all done!" Isobel said before pulling her head back to admire her handwork and proceeding to give Mike a kiss on the cheek. "Although the kiss was in a different place entirely."

"So you and Harvey, huh? I heard the two of you were quite serious back in the day and the two of you have spent some time together recently. Are the two of you back together then? If you don't mind me asking." Mike questioned.

"I don't mind in the slightest Mike and to answer your question there's nothing going on between the two of us, we're just Harvey Specter and Isobel Parry nothing more and nothing less. I don't even think we're friends, we weren't when we met or when things ended…"

"But you're still in love with him."

Isobel raised an eyebrow in surprise, Mike was quick she had to give him that it was rather impressive and although she didn't like talking about her feelings for Harvey with anyone she'd allow herself to admit it out loud for the first time and to Mike. "Irrevocably although he unfortunately doesn't feel the same way."

"You so sure about that? The way he looks at you tends to suggest otherwise…" Mike asked.

"Very sure. Unfortunately I used to be very good at reading Harvey and even after five years I can still do it, I did something unforgiveable that can never be forgiven and Harvey moved on with his life. " Isobel replied with a quiet laugh.

"Speaking of Harvey, heads up he's on his way over."

Isobel looked up in time to see Harvey walk over to herself and Mike with two champagne flutes in his hand and he proceeded to hand one over to Isobel. "And what are you doing here? I was under the assumption that you were taking a week off work under your doctors orders. I'm pretty sure I remember Savannah saying the words fun and relax and I don't think a black tie event is what your sister meant."

"I figured that I could attend this fundraiser as it does have the word fun in it although having people sucking up to me all night for information is taking all and any possible fun out of it even after I made a donation of two million dollars." Isobel noted with a small smirk. "How's my phone?"

"Ringing constantly."

"Feel like handing it back over?"

"Not a chance, your phone belongs to me for another two days Parry and whilst we're on the subject matter, have you not noticed that Parry Industries has not fallen apart with it's big CEO taking some time off?"

Isobel took a sip of her champagne and noted that Mike chose that moment to slip away. "I may have… You look very debonair tonight, I forget how well you look in a tuxedo Harvey which surprises me considering how well you wear suits."

"You look sensation, without a doubt the most beautiful woman here." Harvey replied and Isobel had to look away to make sure that he didn't see her blush and thankfully he didn't as Elias Montgomery, the media mogul chose that precise moment to come over and speak to Harvey allowing Isobel to quietly sneak out from the busy room and escape onto the rooftop terrace.

Isobel walked to the edge of the terrace and looked out the Manhattan skyline and took a deep breath. It was nice and peaceful here, it gave her a chance to breathe and clear her head. Although she wouldn't admit this but Harvey and Savannah were right, she needed to take a break from everything and it was rather nice not to be the one in charge, running everything and just be Isobel. Looking at the few Isobel became so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize how much time had passed or that she was no longer alone until she felt a familiar touch on the small of her back and turning her head to the left Isobel's lips curved into a smile. "Hello."

"Hello."

"What are you doing out here Harvey? Shouldn't you be inside trying to schmooze somebody of importance?" Isobel questioned.

"I like seeing you is that a crime?" Harvey replied.

"You're the lawyer, you tell me." Isobel quipped turning completely in order to face Harvey properly. She wouldn't deny that she missed him especially at times like these, at parties Isobel always felt small and insignificant but Harvey always made her feel wanted, appreciated and somehow he made all her doubts and fears go away and make her feel less uncomfortable and more comfortable.

"Your cold Iz, your body is shivering." Harvey noted sliding out of his jacket but taking Isobel's phone out of the inside pocket before placing it over her shoulders and once he had his hand moved to Isobel's cheek and as he caressed it Harvey took a step closer to Isobel.

"When you do things like that it makes it more harder for me to try and walk away from this." Isobel quietly admitted. "Because us being here together gets my hopes up and then I worry you'll never forgive me for what I did. That's when I think what I did will remind you of your mother and what she did."

"You didn't cheat on me Isobel."

"But I left you Harvey, I walked away and to me that is almost as bad." Isobel wearily said.

"Yeah you walked away but you did it because you were trying to protect me and whilst I was angry about not having an explanation I understand why you did it Isobel. You did what you thought you had to do and I get that. I'll admit that I was angry with you walking out even after all these years but I stopped being angry with you the moment I found out that your hand was forced; that you walked away from us because you wanted to protect my career. You should have come to me and we could have figured it out together but I understand your intentions. And most importantly you are not my mother and don't walk away this time." Harvey challenged as his hand wondered down from Isobel's cheek and he gently touched the bottom of her lip but Harvey's eyes had yet to leave Isobel's. "Stay."

"Don't do this if it's because my father is dead and you feel sorry for me, tell me that this isn't about him but rather about us…" Isobel said, her voice crackling with emotion and she could feel her eyes glistening as her eyes began to water.

"You go slow, be gentle. It's no one-way street...you know how you feel and that's all. It's how the girl feels too. Don't press. If the girl feels anything for you at all, you'll know…"

"Are you seriously quoting Star Trek to me Harvey Spector? You could say anything, come up with anything but you go with Star Trek?" Isobel questioned and the smile on her face could no be contained as she quietly laughed. "Let me guess, Captain James T. Kirk?"

"Hey! Captain Kirk is the man." Harvey proudly stated.

"So you frequently told me but at least it isn't Top Gun." Isobel drily stated.

"I can do Top Gun if you like." Harvey offered.

"No thank you."

"This isn't about your dad or me feeling sorry for you Isobel, yes you've gone through a lot recently but I'm here because I want you to stay, I don't want you to leave again. I want you." Harvey admitted and Isobel couldn't help but start crying a mixture of happy and sad tears, Harvey smiled as he wiped away Isobel's tears and they looked at each other once again and then it happen. The kiss that would change everything, their last first kiss.


	15. Chapter 15

Isobel sat on a hospital gurney in the middle of a hallway next to her sister and smiled as the two of them met for their weekly lunch meeting. Once a week Isobel would come down to the hospital that her sister Savannah worked in and the two of them had lunch together as it was often quite difficult for Savannah to leave the hospital for lunch considering she was working most lunch times so Isobel came to her instead. "So how's work been lately?"

"Are you really that bored with all this free time you suddenly have?" Savannah quipped in amusement and Isobel waited for the inevitably joke about how she needed to stop working so much and get out more but it never came.

"Dreadfully, I spent most of this morning aimlessly wondering through Bendel's and I didn't even end up buying anything. I just needed something to pass the time until I came here, so how is work Savannah? If I can't work myself then I'll live vicariously through yours, despite how bloody it tends to be…"

"It's fine, it's the same old as nothing tends to change with my job as there is always going to be surgeries but it's exciting and saving lives is a tough business but it's what I do as corny as it sounds." Savannah replied before taking a bite of her salad.

"And Damien? How is he doing? I haven't seen him in a couple of weeks." Isobel questioned.

"Working on some story at the moment so he's coming and going quite a bit but in general he's fine but then again when isn't Damien fine? Especially if he's working on a story. He has an affinity for deadlines as I do for surgeries." Savannah said referring to her journalist boyfriend. "But enough about him, you know enough about Damien and I want to talk about Harvey Specter. You never did answer my question about why he came to the hospital last week."

"I didn't know that he was coming Sav, I was just as surprised as you were to see Harvey here of all places, it was unexpected and rather pleasant." Isobel admitted unable to stop herself from smiling

Savannah quietly chuckled. "Well he seemed awfully concerned about you Iz, despite how hard Harvey tried to play it off but we all know he has a reputation of his to keep up. But he's been doing that an awful lot lately hasn't he dear sister of mine? Keeping an eye on you..."

"Oh?"

"Don't play coy with me Isobel." Savannah said gently nudging her elder. "There is something going on with the two of you and has been since you came home and took over the company. At first the two of you could barely be in the same room together but now you've stayed over at his condo and he rushed down here after he some how found out that you were hospitalized. Come on, talk to me Isobel… I'm your sister! This is what sisters talk about."

"I don't really know Sav, things have changed and I'm not sure where the two of us really stand. After everything that happened, with dad and what he did all those years ago I knew that the idea of Harvey forgiving me was impossible but then I told him the truth and things have changed. The night dad died, I had to get out of the house and I don't know why but I went to Harvey and for some reason he was expecting me, he knew I'd come to him and although I didn't register it at the time I thought he hated me…"

"If he hated you then Harvey would have slammed the door in your face and not allow you to spend the night in his condo. You know what I think? Well let me make a general observation first, Harvey is a man not to mention a very good and over paid lawyer and as such he has a big ego now I don't think he ever hated you. I think maybe he thought he hated you because he was hurt all those years ago." Savannah stated.

"I suppose. I finally asked him when he was being so nice to me despite the fact I knew he hated me when you left us alone in the hospital room and Harvey told me that he thought he did. Then last night happened…"

"Last night? What happened last night?" Savannah demanded.

"I went to the Hollingsworth fundraiser and Harvey was there, I knew that some of Pearson Hardman would be there but I wasn't certain that he'd be there. You should have seen him Sav, when he saw me he looked happy to see me and later on he found me when I was on my own he gave me his jacket when he noticed that I was cold. I said something how hard it is being around him and I asked whether this nice act was because dad was dead." Isobel began to explain not brothering to fight the smile that was gracing her face although she didn't mention how Harvey's mother came up because that was private, it was something that Harvey liked keeping private and Isobel respected that so she never told her siblings. "He told me 'You go slow, be gentle. It's no one-way street...you know how you feel and that's all. It's how the girl feels too. Don't press. If the girl feels anything for you at all, you'll know…' Then he kissed me."

"And what is so confusing about that Izzy! Ignoring the use of yet another Star Trek quote from Harvey Specter, the man has clearly stated and shown that he still has feelings for you." Savannah replied, she loved it when Harvey managed to drop movies quotes into conversation, especially Star Trek as she had been a big Star Trek fan growing up. It was something Savannah and Harvey had bonded over, as well as Top Gun.

"I guess but it's–" Isobel began.

Savannah just shook her head. "Harvey wouldn't have put himself out there to you if he didn't think that you felt the same, you know better than anyone Iz that he doesn't let his emotions dictate his behaviour… Isobel, Harvey Specter is the love of your life. It's that simple so stop denying it and just accept it."

"I'm not denying it, even after all these years I've never stopped being in love with Harvey." Isobel admitted before taking a deep breath. "But things won't be the same as they were before."

"No they won't Iz but the two of you can put this whole dad thing aside and move on." Savannah said. "Hurry up, get married and give me some more nieces and nephews. I want several dark haired kids with Harvey's eyes from you guys who think that it's socially acceptable to slip movie quotes into everyday conversations. Especially Top Gun, you know how I feel about that film.

"The dad thing is a big part and it's going to take some time but there's something else Sav, it's something that would have changed everything and kind of relates to what you just mentioned. Harvey was going to propose to me, he was going to ask me to marry him five years ago." Isobel wearily revealed.

"E-excuse me?"

"Harvey wanted to marry me. I don't know the details as I found out the week before Will was born as Harvey came over to the house and got into an argument with dad about me and I walked in just as Harvey was yelling to dad about how he was going to propose to me the night I left. Dad knew that and had known that Harvey was going to propose because he asked for dad's blessing but dad refused."

"Wow… I don't know what to say? Does Magnus know?" Savannah asked and Isobel just looked at her sister as if she had a third head and moments later Savannah laughed. "Stupid question, of course Magnus knows. Magnus knows everything."

Isobel shook her head and sighed, although Savannah was meant that as joke as it was widely believed that Magnus knew everything that was going on, which was kind of true. As their brother had a way of finding out thing. But sometimes Isobel worried about her sister feeling left out given that Isobel's natural instinct was to always go to Magnus about everything given the whole twin thing and how close she was with her brother because of it. The thing was vice versa and Magnus had a habit of doing it do. Isobel knew that it sometimes it bothered Savannah despite being very independent and even though it wasn't a very big issue, Isobel wanted her sister to know that it was never intentionally and that she loved her just as much as she loved their brother. Hence the weekly sisterly lunches. "No he doesn't, you're the first person I've told since I found out because it took me a while to wrap my head around the fact that Harvey wanted to marry me. Although I should tell Magnus…"

"Forget Magnus! What about Harvey!" Savannah said in a excited manner and Isobel was certain that her sister was being very enthusiastic about the Harvey wanting to marry her five years ago then being told Magnus knew nothing of it.

"Like I said Savannah, I don't know where we stand. The man wanted to marry me five years ago and I left him before he could even ask and now feelings are being shared and I don't know what any of this means. Do we continue from where we left off five years ago or do we start afresh?" Isobel quietly said.

"Well you'll never know until you speak to him, so call up the man and talk to him!" Savannah instructed.

"We're having dinner tomorrow, Harvey made that suggestion last night because tomorrow he has to hand back my phone so he said he could at least take me to dinner."

"Well that's a start, now I'm going to tell you something Izzy… I was jealous of you years ago because you had Harvey, I wasn't jealous of Harvey because whilst he is very handsome and great, I love the man like a brother. But I was jealous of the fact that you a boyfriend that looked at you the way Harvey did, he looked at you with such loving eyes and it was clear that he loved you so much and would do anything for you. Even put up with dad, now god bless his soul but dad was a jackass to Harvey but he always took it, not once did leave or show any weakness because if putting up with dad meant he could be with you then Harvey was going to do it, have to admit that's admirable. If you didn't marry him I would have killed you…"

"But you have your own boyfriend who looks at you with those loving eyes when he's not typing an article. His name is Damien Garrett and dad liked him, very much." Isobel quipped, getting things back on track and her response caused her sister's cheeks to tinge pink briefly.

"Well yes… but this isn't about Damien and I, it's about you and Harvey! So go talk to the man and figure out everything out, especially where the two of you stand! Then come back and tell me, you know I love our weekly conversations."


	16. Chapter 16

Harvey smiled as he watched Isobel talk as the two of them walked down the street together, they had just finished having dinner and Isobel insisted that they walked for a while, as it was such a beautiful night. She had always been big on the whole walking thing even in her heels, only taking a town car when she was going to work or the destination she needed to be at was further than a half hour walk. Harvey watched Isobel as spoke about a colleague of hers until she stopped in her step and looked at him with a frown. "I'm doing it again aren't I? I'm rambling, sorry…"

She was, but Harvey like it. He found it interesting that was such a confident women when it came to her family and work but some reason she was incredibly shy and nervous around him when it was just the two of them, when she didn't used to be. "You keep apologizing Iz, when you really don't have to." Harvey pointed out.

"Ah yes… Another bad habit of mine!" Isobel quietly quipped with a small smile.

"So you never told me what you did this past week." Harvey reminded her as he had asked Isobel what she had done during her time off but she answered his question with another question and asked him what he had done instead hoping that he'd forget but Harvey didn't. At the time he decided to entertain her and told her of several lawsuits that he was dealing with but he made a note to himself to ask Isobel at a later time, which was now.

"There's nothing much to say, I'm afraid. I'm kind of a boring person I'm afraid, I babysat my gorgeous niece and nephew and then I went to that fundraiser where we ran into each other, a few museums and galleries. I even picked up two wonderful paintings for only a hundred thousand dollars each…" Isobel idly said.

"Two hundred thousand dollars? You spent all that money on a painting of all things?" Harvey questioned in shock because that was a lot for two pictures, he could think of a lot better way to spend that money. But then again Isobel had that kind of money lying around as she was technically a billionaire whilst he wasn't.

"Trust me, when you see it you'll understand. The pieces are like a mixture of Warhol and Rothko, they take your breath away as their simple amazing." Isobel replied.

"Am I talking to Magnus here?" Harvey joked, as Magnus was the one who had the interest in art and that was putting it mildly, the man was an art fanatic and could talk a person's ear off about old and new art especially the classics. So hearing Isobel talking about a painting that resembled something by Mark Rothko and Andy Warhol took him by surprise.

"No but they are a gift for my brother, I saw it and thought that he would like them so I bought them on the spot. I'm not like that, see things and just buy them at a drop of a hat regardless of prince, I think it's the most interesting thing I've done all year so now I can go back to being a bore."

Harvey didn't find her to be a bore, in fact quite the opposite. "I don't think that your boring Isobel."

"I do."

"So what else did you do this week? You can't have just gone to galleries and fundraisers and spent a heap load of cash." Harvey questioned.

"What part of boring don't you understand Harvey? I'm a bore hence why I work so much, it's all so I can cover it up and make myself seem more interesting that I am actually am. Apart from doing nothing of worth this week I did meet Savannah for lunch yesterday, she wanted to catch up and so we ended up talking for a while until she got paged for a surgery. She told me to tell you she says hello and that you need to come and visit her more." Isobel said.

"Really? I may have to take her up on that… So you and Savannah were talking about me?" Harvey asked in interest, not sure whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. But he was pretty sure that it meant Savannah knew what was going on between him and her sister so maybe it was a good thing as Savannah and him got on great.

"Sort of. We were talking about you and her boyfriend for a bit to pass some time." Isobel said in an attempt to sound nonchalant but Harvey could see the smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Sav's got a boyfriend?" Harvey asked with one raised brown, it was hard to believe that she, Savannah Parry had a boyfriend as five years ago she claimed that she preferred being in herself and a boyfriend would just slow her along with her career prospects down. Given that a previous boyfriend had cheated on her and it had turned very nasty. However it had made him laugh back then as it sounded like something that he would have said when he was Savannah's age.

"Damien Garrett, he's a writer for The Times." Isobel replied. "Nice guy, handsome too. Savannah really got lucky with him…"

Harvey couldn't help the next thing that came out of his mouth given that he loved Savannah like the goofy little sister that he never had. "Serious?"

"Serious enough that he wants to marry her, Damien's going to ask her next week and we all known that Savannah will say yes. So you can't tell anyone I've told you about this, it's top secret Harvey as only myself, Magnus and Damien know about this." Isobel explained.

"Wow, Savannah getting married… I find that very hard to believe." Harvey slowly said.

"I know, Sav always claims that she's not one for marriage but it's obvious that she can't live without Damien. Not to mention when she finds out about dad… it'll just give her more insensitive to say yes." Isobel quietly said.

"More incentive to say yes? What are you talking about Iz?" Harvey questioned and the look in Isobel's eyes made him slightly worried.

"Last few months before dad passed away, Damien went to dad and asked for Savannah's hand in marriage and he agreed but he made a condition, that Damien waited until after he died to ask Savannah. According to Damien, dad knew that Sav would want to get married as soon as possible so that he could be there and he didn't want that. He wanted to her to have the wedding that was all about her instead of him so he made Damien promise to wait two months after he died to ask her."

After Isobel finished the two of them both fell into silence as things had become pretty awkward given the wedding talk and how they both knew he was going to propose five years ago so coupled with this new information, no one knew quite what to say. "So it's just me he didn't like? And wouldn't let marry his daughter?" Harvey found himself asking out loud.

"I shouldn't have said anything, I'm sorry for bringing it up…" Isobel began.

"Stopping saying you're sorry for something that wasn't your fault Isobel!" Harvey snapped and the moment he did, he regretted it and he expected her to be upset but she wasn't. In fact Isobel was looking at him with a rather annoyed look on her face. "Iz…"

"Look my dad didn't you, in fact he hated you and I know you hated him too but I'm going to tell you something Harvey, so listen up. Before I met you, my father adored every single guy that I had ever brought home to meet my family. Then you came along and my father hated you for reasons I could not venture a guess and I could have dumped you I suppose for that reason alone but I didn't and do you want to know why?" Isobel demanded and Harvey watched her rant at him whilst her cheeks were flushing bright red.

"Why?" Harvey slowly asked.

"Because I had never loved any other man, the way I loved you. It never mattered to me that my dad never liked you because he had no right to tell me who I could and could not love. All that mattered to me was how we felt about each other and I'm still in love with you Harvey, in fact I never stopped loving you and I would have happily married you five years ago." Isobel began and this revelation simply stunned Harvey and he just stood there and looked at her in shock until he realized that she had hailed a taxi.

"W-Wait? You're just going to leave after that?" Harvey slowly asked, she had just told him that she was still in love with him and now she was going to take off.

"No…" Isobel began as she took a couple of steps towards Harvey and placed the gentlest kiss in the corner of his mouth before taking a step back. "Now I'm leaving, goodbye Harvey."

Harvey watched as Isobel bit her lip before smirking in amusement as she walked back and headed into the taxi, waving as she was driven away and it took Harvey a while to realize what had happened. She still loved him, god knows why but she did and had publicly announced on the streets of Manhattan. And Harvey realized that he didn't think he could pretend that he didn't feel the same anymore and that he still had her phone.


	17. Chapter 17

The elevator pinged and moments later the doors opened to the executive floor at the headquarters of Parry Industries and Harvey stepped out, he was here for one reason at all and that was Isobel. Her little late night revelation had caught him off guard to say the least, the last thing he had expected her to say was that she still loved him but she did. He remembered how he made a comment about her father and Isobel reacted differently how he expected her too, she didn't get upset but instead her cheeks flushed with anger as she told him how she never cared that her father never liked him. And all that had ever mattered to her was that she loved him and still did. After a night of replaying the fact that she still loved him in head, Harvey decided that he'd return the favour. The whole shocking thing of course.

Making his way through the executive offices Harvey stopped when he reached the desk that stood before the door that was marked Isobel Parry; Chief Executive Officer. As he stopped the blonde hair woman sitting at the desk eyed him very carefully. "You must be Alice."

"That I am, but who are you?" Alice replied very slowly.

"I'm the guy you've been speaking to for the last week." Harvey replied and watched as Alice's lips curved into a smile. Since he had confiscated Isobel's phone from her, he had been conversing with her assistant Alice during the week to keep tabs on the company and see if here was anything that needed his urgent attention.

"Ahh so you're Harvey Specter, it's nice to finally put a face to a name and you're just as handsome as I've been told, if not more." Alice began with a quiet chuckle. "So what can I do for you today Mr. Specter?"

"Firstly you can call me Harvey and I need to see the boss lady, is she in?" Harvey questioned, making note of the fact that somebody had been telling Alice all about him, most likely the woman who was behind the two large wooden doors that stood mere meters in front of him. Harvey liked that.

"Oh she's in Ms. Parry has been in there since 9am this morning, working hard and has only come out once. It's hard to believe that she's just came back from having a week off, it's like she never left." Alice replied.

"May I?" Harvey asked pointing to the door.

"Depends on whether or not she'll want to see you." Alice quipped.

Harvey laughed at the question, Alice no doubt kept Isobel on her toes like Donna did for him and he had to admit he found it oddly amusing. He wasn't sure whether Isobel wanted to see him but as she loved him, she would want to see him not to mention he still had her phone. "Well that depends on whether you'd let me see her regardless of what I say."

"She said you were slick." Alice said as she slowly rose from her seat and went over to the two wooden doors that led to Isobel's office and she knocked on the doors before going in. Alice was gone for about twenty seconds and came back with a self assured smirk on her face. "Isobel will see you now…"

Smiling at Alice, Harvey walked passed her and walked into the very large and spacious office and he waited until she had shut the doors behind him before he moved any further. Isobel was curled up on elegant couch and hadn't even looked up, she was surrounded by paperwork and too busy reading to even bother to look up from it. From where he was he could her shoes lay discarded not to far from her antique oak desk and he couldn't help but smile as he watched her. She looked so beautiful not to mention relaxed and it reminded him of the lazy Sundays they used to share together and she be curled up in his lap reading the classics or if not that then Shakespeare. Isobel had a real love of Shakespeare in particular Julius Caesar, Macbeth and Hamlet often reading extracts out loud for him.

"Doubt thou the stars are fire, doubt the sun doth move–" Harvey began.

"–Doubt truth be a liar but never doubt thy love." Isobel finished without even looking up from the papers she was reading. "Harvey Reginald Specter, you should know better than to quote Hamlet to me especially since you think of it as just being a play about a whiny prince from Denmark."

"Hello Isobel."

"Good afternoon Harvey." Isobel said and Harvey noticed that she was trying her hardest not to show that she was pleased to see him.

Watching her made Harvey realize how much he had missed her all those years, all the things that she'd do for him and when she had left it had almost destroyed him. He had been angry and confused not to mention that had missed her despite his best not to, Isobel Parry had been different from all the girls he screwed around with. When they first met and he had asked her out she refused because she had found him to be an arrogant idiot who wasn't as smart as he thought he was not to mention the narcissism. Which meant Harvey had to work just to get her to go on a date with him. A year, that's how long he had to wait. That's what a twenty four year old Isobel said when the two of them had met almost eight years ago, she told him that if he was serious about wanting to date her then he'd have to prove it. So he did.

No womanizing at all, stopped screwing around and got his act together in order to date her. And he did it because he knew she was worth it. Isobel was beautiful, smart, kind and generally a warm person but what really did it was that she took no bullshit from him, called him out when he was getting out of control and looked past the expensive suits he wore. On their first date she said that she if she was going to go out on a date with him then she'd go out on a date with Harvey Specter the person, not the over priced lawyer in a fancy suit. That's why he fell in love with her. Even after five years he still loved her. And he still wanted to marry her.

Smirking to himself Harvey walked across the room to where Isobel was sitting and when she continued not to look up, he took the papers that she was reading out of her hands and placed them beside them. This finally caused her to look at him and her tiny delicate face was scrunched up in an annoyed manner and Harvey took that opportunity to lean down and kiss her. Given the height difference there was a bit of a problem at first until Isobel remedied it by pulling Harvey down closer to her by his tie, which he had no complaints about. In fact he could see himself doing this all day as he liked kissing Isobel very much.

"What was that?" Isobel demanded moments after pulling away and eyeing Harvey wearily.

"A goodnight kiss or rather a good afternoon one as you took of before I could even give you an actual kiss Isobel Clementine Parry." Harvey replied in a rather smug manner and he couldn't help but notice the smug tugging at the corner of Isobel's lips.

"So what brings you here to my humble office? And don't tell me it was just to give me a kiss because that line may work with some women but not with me Harvey." Isobel said as she got up off the sofa and headed towards her desk.

"I came to give you back your phone back, figured the big CEO was losing her mind without it." Harvey replied as he took the phone out of his inside suit pocket and placed it on the couch.

"Harvey, I've known that you've had my phone for the last eight days and we met for dinner last night just so I could get it back, I could have asked for it at anytime last night but I didn't. Not once." Isobel stated.

"And why would you do something like that?"

"Because I knew that you'd want to bring it back and who was I to deny you a chance to come and see me again?" Isobel quipped.

Harvey would admit that she had him there and played him rather well and so he decided not to dwell on it and turn his attention on to something else specifically the pink peonies that were sitting on Isobel's desk. "I see you got my flowers."

"I did, I was very impressed that you remembered that I love peonies."

"Like I could ever forget." Harvey replied, despite the fact that people and by that women say that men never remembered anything Harvey did. When it came to Isobel he made sure of it. He knew her favourite play was Hamlet, he favourite films were one flew over the cuckoo's nest, casablanca, scarface and the wizard of oz. It was an odd combination but who was he to say anything? Harvey knew that some pint in the last five years she started drinking coffee and before that she drunk tea or hot water, ginger and honey. He made a habit of knowing what Isobel liked and all her quirks.

"I wouldn't blame you if you did, five years is a long time." Isobel quietly murmured as she walked round her desk. She still felt bad for what happened for reasons Harvey didn't understand. It wasn't her fault, it was her father's and she did what she thought was best to protect him. When she first came into town Harvey was angry with her but he had forgiven her a long time ago, round about the time he learned that she had been blackmailed into leaving him. But somehow she couldn't forgive herself. Harvey made a note to himself to work on that with her. "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"What are we doing? I don't exactly know what this is Harvey, I come back to town after everything and we somehow can't seem to stay away from each other. Then you kissed me and asked me no to leave again and yesterday I tell you that I'm still in love with you. I need to know what this is Harvey–" Isobel began and seeing the sad look on her face Harvey made his way over to her and took her hand in his.

"I love you too Isobel. If you hadn't taken off last night before I could even reply I would have told you that, I would have also said that despite my best efforts I have not stopped loving you. I told you the night of the fundraiser that I wanted you to stay because I don't want you to ever leave again." Harvey explained as he gently squeezed Isobel's hand. "We're not the same people that we were five years ago and we both know and accepted that but we are still Harvey and Isobel. We still love each other and to be honest with you Iz, I've fallen in love with you even more. The only thing that matters is how we feel about each other, everything else will come later…"

"Harvey…"

"I have something to show you." Harvey began as he reached into his trouser pocket with his free hand and pulled out a small blue box, with his free hand he opened the box and placed it down on Isobel's desk for her to see. It was the engagement ring that he had brought to give to her. "This is the ring that I was going to propose with, I had it for six weeks before I finally plucked up the courage to do it and it was going to be a simple thing, I know how you appreciate the simple things rather than extravagant ones. But you know what happened… Despite what happened I kept it and I don't know why, probably because it reminded me of you; beautiful, elegant and classy. That's kind of what I was going for when I went to go pick one out."

"I-It's beautiful Harvey and way too much, you must have spent a small fortune on this…" Isobel said as her eyes began to glisten over.

"No it wasn't, it was worth every damn cent and do you want to know why? In six months time I'm going get down on one knee and ask you to marry me with this ring and your going to say yes Isobel Parry. Then by this time next year you will be my wife." Harvey announced and there it was. The stunned look in her face and it seemed like Isobel was about two minutes from crying.

"…Okay, I look forward to it."


	18. Chapter 18

"…Chutzpah, really Isobel? I know you are one of those people who are super competitive when it comes to scrabble but could we please stick to English words? So far you've used Vietnamese and Arabic words now you want to use Yiddish?"

Isobel couldn't help but grin as she tallied up the scores and by the way things were standing she was kicking Harvey's ass. For someone with a very strong need to win like Harvey had, losing at something like Scrabble was going to hard for his competitive ego. Isobel on the other hand? She wasn't that competitive except for when it came to Scrabble and certain business deals. The two of them were in the middle of a date, Isobel had cooked dinner and now they were winding down the night with red wine and a game of scrabble, which had turned rather competitive rather quickly. "I can't help it that I have an extensive vocabulary plus I find that this one is rather fitting when it comes to describing you Harvey."

"You think I have chutzpah?"

"I love how you assume that I meant that as a compliment." Isobel chuckled as she took a sip of her wine, the two of them were sitting on the living room floor with Isobel's feet in Harvey's lap and the scrabble board in front of them. They had done several dates of going out to expensive restaurants, galleries and even the opera in the past week so now they were having a night in. "Reminds me of when we first met and I found you to be very arrogant and extremely dull."

"Is that so?" Harvey quipped in amusement.

"I was clearly right about the arrogance part but I'll admit that I was wrong about the dull part as you Harvey Specter are far from dull. I underestimated you back then, I saw you as just being another arrogant ass of a lawyer but you were and still are more than that. Eight years ago when I said I'd date you if you waited for an entire year and stopped screwing around and got your act together, I have to admit never did I think you'd last the entire year. I thought maybe two or three months and then you'd get bored and move on but not once did you. I was surprised by your determination and how much you were willing to do." Isobel admitted.

"Well when I know what I want I go for it." Harvey smugly replied.

"I was almost the one that got away."

Harvey frowned. "Almost being the key word here Parry. Speaking of memory lane, I remember that during that entire year I was waiting for you, I wasn't allowed to date anyone but you on the other hand? I can recall you continuing to date other guys during that year and even after the year was up. What was it? Two months after we started seeing each other you dumped that other guy."

"Actually that's not true Harvey, I never told you this but whilst it is true that I saw other men during that time, it was never more than two or three dates and there was no other guy when we started dating. I ended things two months before your year was up." Isobel said softly as she took another sip of her drink.

"Why?"

"Like I said before the whole giving a year to wait for me was to see whether you would, I wanted to know that you wanted to date me not just because of my name and the family I came from. I know I made some ridiculous demands, most of which made me sound like a spoilt heiress but I just had to be sure… After the first four or five months I realized how serious you were, I noticed the way that you'd look at me and that you were really trying. It was attractive as hell not to mention I started to see the real you and pretty soon I knew I didn't want anyone else but you. No man has ever worked so hard to get my attention and then prove himself to me. It was pretty hard for me not to fall in love with you…"

"So why make me believe that you were seeing some other guy?" Harvey questioned.

"Simple really, I wanted you to keep trying. I didn't want you to think that just because I agreed to go out with you that you had to stop trying. That may sound silly and a tad arrogant but it made sense to me at the time…" Isobel drearily noted, watching Harvey smirk at all this information.

"You made me do all that work and it turns out that you were wanted me just as much? I find that very interesting Ms. Parry." Harvey said as he pulled Isobel into his lap and pressed light kisses down her neck.

"Of course you would..."

"In fact I think I should be rewarded for all my hard work and effort I put in by you showing me how much I mean to you." Harvey stated as he continued to kiss Isobel, slowing lowering her to the floor so she was laying on her back and he was on top of her but in the background he could hear a quiet rattling noise and Harvey realized the two of them were now lying on top of the very much abandoned scrabble board. "Have I ever told you how much I hate scrabble?"

"You only hate the fact that I kick your ass at scrabble." Isobel murmured in amusement before the sound of a cell phone going off in the distance interrupted the moments.

"Mine or yours?" Harvey asked.

"Mine, it's probably something work related." Isobel replied with a sigh.

"Ignore it."

"If it was your cell going off then we'd be having a completely different conversation but out of my way Specter." Isobel gently scolded, manoeuvring herself from out under Harvey and getting up and walking over to her coffee table where her phone was sitting adjacent to Harvey's. it wasn't work like she suspected, in fact it was a message from her sister that read _Look who just got engaged!_ Followed by a picture of Savannah and her now fiancé Damien.

"What is it?"

"It's Sav." Isobel said as she rejoined Harvey on the floor and handed him her phone.

"This guy she's been dating finally proposed." Harvey replied and Isobel couldn't help but be amused by his reaction to the news, he seemed rather weary of it but almost amused at the same time.

"Don't worry Harvey, we've vetted him pretty well and I assure you that Damien is a good guy. You'll have to meet his sometime soon before the wedding of course…"

"Whose wedding?"

Isobel didn't know where to look. "Savannah's of course, given how hectic her and Damien's lives are she'll want to get married very quickly. Knowing my sister, it'll be a small ceremony with only close friends and family invited…"

"You haven't told her." Harvey noted.

"That you told me that you'll be proposing to me in six months and that we'll be married by this time next year? No I haven't told her yet or Magnus. It's not something that tends to come up in conversation and besides I don't want to steal her thunder. I'll them both eventually, I have nothing to hide but this is Savannah's time and she deserves to be happy, you remember that old boyfriend of hers Jeremy..." Isobel honestly replied, slightly annoyed that Harvey was very good at reading her.

"Remember, that's putting it lightly." Harvey grimily said.

"I can still recall that day vividly with Sav turning up at my old apartment in tears because of him cheating on her. I had never seen you so mad before and then you left to go find Jeremy. Sav and I thought you were going to kill him and clearly us calling Magnus to stop you backfired on us. We should have known better than to think he'd be level headed in the entire thing." Isobel recalled.

"Sav's his baby sister, there was no way Magnus was going to let that bastard get away with doing what he did to her and neither was I, Sav is like a sister to me."

Isobel smiled, despite Harvey having a brother of his own he saw her brother and sister as if they were his own siblings. Hence throwing a couple of punches at Savannah's college boyfriend who had cheated on her. "I know, those bloody fists of yours made that very clear and I know Sav appreciated what you did.

"Jessica almost killed me." Harvey noted with a small smile before turning to Isobel. "Does it bother you? That you're the eldest yet your baby sister is getting married before you?"

Isobel shook her head. "It doesn't bother that my little sister is getting married before me, it would have been nice if I had been the first to do the deed but I'm too happy for my sister to be bothered by it. Besides Magnus has beaten us both as you well remember, married before both of us and with kids. Although with Sav being engaged I'm going to be bombarded with questions like that and people telling me my time will come or that I need to hurry to find a good man to marry me as I'm not getting any younger."

"Just point them in my direction and I'll assure them that you are very much spoken for."

"Of course you would."

"Isn't that your mom's ring?" Harvey asked looking at the photo on Isobel's phone that showed Savannah with Damien holding out her ring hand.

"Yes it is." Isobel quietly replied and in a matter of seconds the room become thick with tension. Here came the awkward conversation.

"I asked him for it the night I went to ask for your hand in marriage and he naturally said no. Makes sense he'd give it to the guy he actually liked…" Harvey said in a very pissed off tone of voice.

"Harvey, it doesn't matter." Isobel began.

"It does to you Iz, I know you loved that ring."

"I'll tell you right now that a ring doesn't make a relationship or a marriage, yes my mom's ring means a lot to me Harvey, I won't lie about that but it also mattered to Sav too. And you know that she took my mom's death the hardest out of us all so I think my dad did the right thing with saving the ring for Savannah. But the fact that you went out and looked for a ring specially for me all those years ago with the intention of still proposing to me in six months time despite what happened means even more to me. My mom's ring is part of her history and the life she built and shared with my dad and the ring you have is part of out history and maybe someday I'll be willing to give that ring up to one of our annoying cute yet smartass children."

"Children, eh?" Harvey laughed.

"You sound surprised Harvey despite being well aware that I'm a Parry and having children isn't optional it's a must or do I need to remind you of that conversation my mother had with you about the subject?"


	19. Chapter 19

Isobel was surprised when she returned to work after taking a working lunch to be told by her assistant Alice that a Mr. Tanner was waiting in her office for her, which she found to be weird as she didn't have any appointments for the next two hours let alone with some man called Tanner. When Isobel pressed her assistant for more information and why this man was in her office alone, Alice told her that this Mr. Tanner had said that he was an old friend of her's from Yale. Which was rather odd as Isobel didn't know anyone by the name of Tanner from her college days. After telling Alice to have security come upstairs and wait, Isobel made her way into the office to see who this Mr Tanner was, given that he had went to so much to try and see her Isobel figured she might as well she who he was and why he wanted to see her. Stepping into her office Isobel noticed straight away the dark haired man dressed in an expensive looking suit, idly wondering around her office.

"Mr. Tanner I believe? If that's even your real name." Isobel began, alerting the stranger to her presence and he turned around and made his way over to her, holding out his hand for her to shake.

"It is."

"Now forgive me if I don't quite believe you on that given that you lied your way to gain entry into my office for yet to be discovered reasons. By the way, nice work with my assistant, especially the part where you lied and said you knew me from Yale when we both know that clearly isn't true." Isobel replied.

Clyde-MacPhee

"Well I did go to Yale, I just attended long before you did Isobel and I neglected to tell your lovely assistant that."

Isobel raised her eyebrow at her companion's use of her first name, he said it so coolly as if the two of them had known each other for a lifetime instead of two minutes. There was something familiar about Tanner but Isobel didn't know what. "You know my name Mr. Tanner, I think it's only fair that I know yours and receive an explanation as to what brings you here today. If you wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all, the name's Travis Tanner." Travis said holding his hand out and reluctantly Isobel shook it. "I'm a senior partner from Clyde-MacPhee, we're based in Boston.–"

"Let me interrupt and spare you from wasting both our time as I think I know where this is going. I already have legal representation Travis and I'm quite happy with them right now so I'm not looking to move anywhere and even if I were I wouldn't go to a Boston firm as when I think of Boston, I think of the red Soxs and I hate them. I know I shouldn't be fickle like that but I really hate the Red Soxs. Now you could be here for another reason, for example you have a client who wants to buy my company? I'll tell you what I tell everyone else; the company is not for sell. So unless you're here to inform of your plans to sue me or my company I'm afraid we have nothing to talk about." Isobel stated as she made her way over to her desk and sat down on her chair.

"Don't worry I'm not here about you Isobel or your company." Travis said as he sat down in the chair opposite Isobel and picked up a photo frame from the desk and glanced at it. "Beautiful family."

"Thank you, although I can't take credit for it." Isobel replied as Travis put down the photo of Isobel along with her siblings, her sister in law Emma and her niece and nephew. She didn't know what Travis was doing but she had to admit that she was interested and Travis had a style about him. There was something about the way he was doing things, the cocky attitude and the charm, which reminded her of Harvey. In that moment everything kind of fell into place. Like Travis had just told her, he wasn't here about her or the company. "You're here about Harvey."

"Correct." Travis replied.

"I'm afraid I can't help you with that Travis as we don't get involved with each others work–"

"–Now that isn't exactly true Isobel as we both know that Pearson Hardman represent your company and Harvey is the attorney that deals with anything and everything concerning this company. So you can't exactly say the two of you don't get involved in each others work as your mixing work and pleasure together."

"Yes Pearson Hardman represents Parry Industries and yes Harvey is involved but when I said we don't get involved in each other work I meant that Harvey doesn't tell how to do my job and I don't tell him how to do his. Our personal relationship and our attorney client relationship are two different things and we keep them separate things. So if you want to talk to someone about Harvey, I suggest you go and talk to Harvey." Isobel bluntly said and Travis chuckled as he rose from his chair.

"You know I've heard a lot about you Isobel, I've read a lot about you too. Isobel, the beautiful and bold billionaire philanthropist." Travis began as he began to idly walk around Isobel's office. "Isobel Clementine Parry, the eldest daughter of Rupert and Serena Parry. Your father passed away a couple of months ago due to complications from lung cancer and your mother was killed in a head on collison eight years ago. Your have two siblings a younger sister, a Dr. Savannah Parry and your twin brother Magnus who as I understand is younger than you by exactly an hour."

"My brother is either Henry or Mr. Parry to you Travis, only family and close friends call him Magnus and you are neither." Isobel corrected as it annoyed her when people addressed or referred to her brother as Magnus without even knowing him. The name Magnus was Henry's middle name and it came from their maternal grandfather, calling him Magnus only started as a family nickname starting when Isobel and the rest of her family went over to visit their grandparents back in Denmark. Her grandfather would call himself Big Magnus and refer to Henry as Little Magnus. People tended to think they called Henry Magnus because they were being lazy or that he didn't like his first name. It held a lot of sentiment to the family. Friends would only be allowed to call Isobel's brother Magnus at his discretion. Only certain people were allowed to call Henry Parry Magnus and as Isobel had told Travis Tanner, he was not one of them.

"My apologies, now Henry works with you here at Parry Industries as the CFO, you went to the best schools that money could buy starting with the Trinity School and then going onto Yale. After college you went out on your own working for a private company that dealt with financial services for a few years. From what I've heard, you turned down your father's office to come work for him numerous times as you wanted to make it on your own without his help." Travis continued.

"That is correct, I wanted to earn my living and not be paid by my father."

"But just under five years ago you changed your mind and went to go work for your father, round about the time he was diagnosed with lung cancer. Sources say that you went into a room to speak with your father and three hours later you came out of that room as the chief corporate officer and chief human resources manager of Parry industries and you went about working in the international offices. Until a few months back when your father's condition got worse and he stepped down as CEO and appointed you his successor." Travis replied.

"Is that all you have? It sounds like you got that all from the company's website or wikipedia. I have to admit I was expecting a bit more than that." Isobel said with a bored look.

"Your pretty ballsy Parry, I can see why Harvey likes you so much but I'll play ball. You like books especially the classics and you collect them apparently your favourite is The Catcher in the Rye and a few months back you acquired a first edition of the book from the first printing of the book back in 1951. You were on your school's track team and have completed the New York marathon twice and your fastest time was four hours and nineteen minutes. What else do I know? Well from what I hear you're a very good poker play, you adore the ballet. Your fluent in Danish, French, German and Czech. Then you walk pretty much everywhere and I hear you're the person to see if I want my ass kicked in scrabble–"

"You can stop now, I get it Tanner you've done your research on me. So what now? Are you going to say something that'll rattle my cage and make me run to Harvey? Do you really think that you can use me to get to Harvey, unnerve him in someway or something similar to that? I'm sorry Travis but it's going to take a lot more to rattle my cage and you'll only piss Harvey off." Isobel questioned.

"I wasn't going to ask that actually Isobel." Travis said.

"Oh… So what do you want? I highly doubt you came all the way down here to tell me that you know that I'm seeing Harvey and tell me all about me?" Isobel asked.

"I want to ask you one question that's it, you answer this question and I leave and never bother you again."

Isobel narrowed her eyes, she wasn't sure where this was going. "Depends on the question your asking Tanner but go on…"

"Isobel your one of the richest women in the city, the head of a multibillion dollar company not to mention an attractive and powerful woman. So my question is why Harvey?" Travis asked and Isobel didn't see that one coming, she was expecting Tanner to ask her something about, well she didn't really know. What she did know was that she wasn't expecting him to ask she was with Harvey.

"Why Harvey? That's what you want to know? Well it's because he hates the Boston Red Soxs as much as I do, if not more than me. That's true love right there." Isobel quipped.

"Then why'd you leave him five years ago?" Travis asked and Isobel just froze. "You didn't think I knew about that? But I do, I know you walked out on him five years ago and he must have done something to make you leave."

"You'd think so. But me leaving had nothing to do with him, I simply left because I could and it was a mistake. I was young and had no idea how stupid I was being, that's the thing about being young you make so many stupid mistakes and you don't realize it's too late." Isobel wearily laughed.

"And why don't I believe that?"

Isobel smiled. "You don't have to believe it but that's all I'm saying on the matter but now I have a question for you Travis and it's a better question that your one. My question is why not Harvey?"

"I saw you in the papers today on page six, you went out to a fundraiser with Harvey last night. I have to admit that the two of you make attractive couple. You could have anyone in the world but you settle for Harvey Specter? A over confident lawyer whose ruthless and will do anything to get what he wants. He came from nothing whilst you were born into money–"

"I'm fully aware of mine and Harvey's contrasting backgrounds, now sure Harvey is overly confident at the of times and not the most conventional person but I like the unconventional it makes things interesting plus his good looks and easy smile help him out from time to time and like I've said before, we both love the Yankees and hate the Red Soxs..." Isobel replied before pausing for a few moments. "His tenacity."

"Excuse me?"

"You asked me why Harvey and I'm telling you why. It's because of his tenacity, it's the thing that I love most about him and it's going to be the reason why he's going to beat you on whatever case your working on. And you coming here and talking to me is only going to make him more determined to win, so you had better prepare Travis as Harvey Specter is New York City's best closer and he's going to go after your clients and get all he can and he'll do it because that's what Harvey does…"


	20. Chapter 20

Harvey was beyond furious when he found out that Travis Tanner had paid a visit to Isobel. Maybe he should have seen it coming but the fact that Tanner went from making this whole thing between them from being professional to stepping over the line and making it personal. Which is why he was here at Parry Industries and heading straight for Isobel's office and as he approached her office doors Isobel's assistant Alice quickly stood up to open the doors having been warned beforehand of his arrival. When Harvey walked into Isobel's office for some reason he instantly forgot why he had come over and why he was so angry when he saw Isobel. She was sitting in an armchair holding a baby in her arms with a bright smile on her face, Harvey thought she looked beautiful. She wasn't alone though, apart from the baby Isobel was with Savannah, their sister in law Emma and their niece Lydia, so the baby was probably her nephew William.

"That look suits you." Harvey couldn't help but point out and he saw the corners of Isobel's mouth turn up in amusement.

"Can't help that I have a beautiful nephew." Isobel replied as she held out her finger for her nephew to grasp onto in his small little hands.

"That's not what he meant Isobel." Emma Parry quipped in a sing song voice and Harvey watched as Isobel rolled her eyes before returning her attention back onto her nephew.

"Harvey…" Lydia squealed rushing over to Harvey and leaping into his arms, wrapping her short little arms around his neck and placing a kiss on Harvey's cheek, which caused him to laugh. Harvey adored this little girl, he thought Lydia Parry was the most adorable four year old he had ever come across.

"Hey kiddo!" Harvey replied affectionately tugging on one of the four year olds French braids before turning to Lydia's mother. "It's good to see you Emma."

"You too Harvey." Emma said.

"Hello handsome." Savannah greeted and Harvey made his way over to greet Savannah whilst still holding Lydia. "Thank you for the flowers, they were beautiful and very much appreciated."

"Congratulation on the engagement Sav, I still can't believe it although I'm hoping to meet this fiancé of yours soon and make sure he's good enough for you before the ceremony." Harvey replied, Isobel's siblings were like his own especially Savannah who he very much thought of as his little sister so he wanted to be sure that she was going to marry a man whose was worthy of being with her. The bright smile on her face told Harvey that she was happy which was a good thing.

"Don't worry Harvey, he's a good guy and we're having lunch with him and Sav on Saturday night, so don't worry you can vet him all you like before the wedding next month." Isobel said finally speaking."

"Next month?" Harvey asked in surprise as that was pretty soon, Savannah had only gotten engaged just over a week ago.

"I'll like to move fast, hence why myself and my two lovely sisters are here as we are currently planning my wedding. Its going to be very small, elegant and intimate affair and I'll be expecting to see you there Harvey."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world Sav." Harvey assured her.

"Of course not, you promised me that you'd be happily obliged to answer all the forthcoming questions about why I'm not married when people inquired about my feelings about Savannah getting married before me. So you had better start preparing Specter as the questions are going to come in droves." Isobel said.

"Here's hoping that neither of you have to ask that question for much longer, that is if Harvey hurries himself up and finally get round to asking you to marry him like he was going to do five years ago." Savannah cheekily quipped and Harvey watched as Isobel's cheeks burned a flaming red colour, which caused him to laugh. As confident as Isobel was, she was quite easily embarrassed and always blushed a furious shade.

"Am I missing something?" Emma asked.

"Well I told Isobel I'd ask her to marry me in six months and if we're sticking to schedule then that will be in about just under four months from now, isn't that right Iz?" Harevy questioned and Isobel's face just became even more redder whilst Emma grinned and Savannah laughed.

"Aunt Sav! What's so funny!?" Lydia demanded. "Why does Aunt Izzy look so red?"

"Well little one, you know how when Damien and I get married he'll be your uncle? Well that's going to happen to Harvey, he's going to marry Aunt Izzy and become Uncle Harvey." Savannah explained and it took a couple of moments for the four year old to fully understand but once she did Lydia's eye became as wide as space saucers.

"Really!?" Lydia asked in a rather excited manner.

"That's the plan, if your aunt says yes!" Harvey replied.

"Aunt Izzy please say yes! Please!" Lydia pleaded.

"I will."

"Yay! Uncle Harvey!" Lydia squealed as she hugged Harvey tighter and he couldn't help but laugh.

"And you know what Lydia? Not only will you get another new uncle but maybe some new baby cousins too." Savannah quipped and Harvey watched as Lydia immediately started shaking her head as fast as she could. Apparently she wasn't as excited about potential cousin than she was about Harvey becoming her uncle.

"You don't want any cousins to play with like Will? Why not?" Emma asked her daughter she walked over to Isobel and took her son.

"Baby Magnus is boring, he cries and poops a lot!"

Harvey chuckled at Lydia's nickname for her little brother and watched as Isobel laughed before making her way over to him and taking Lydia from out of his arms and placed the little girl on the floor before kneeling down to be an eye level with her. "I know he doesn't do much at the moment Lyds but that's only because he's a baby at the moment but he's going to get bigger and he'll be able to do more and you'll have lots of fun and he won't just be your little brother. Little Magnus will become your friends too, just like your dad is to me and also Aunt Sav. The two of them are my very best friends."

"Daddy Magnus says he isn't your little brother as he isn't littler than you Aunt Izzy as he's taller." Lydia retorted and Harvey found it amusing how much of a Parry this little girl already was.

"That may be true Lydia but I'm still your daddy's big sister."

"Only by an hour!" The small girl retorted and Harvey couldn't help but chuckle, Lydia Parry was a firecracker and despite her young age Harvey reckoned she could become a pretty impressive lawyer.

"You've been spending a lot of time with your daddy haven't you?" Isobel asked and the little girl joyfully nodded her head. "You know who has a little brother Lydia apart from me?"

"Who?"

"Harvey." Isobel said and they all watched as Lydia frowned slightly, looking at Harvey before turning back to her aunt. "Can we have Baby Harvey's instead? I don't want more Baby Magnus' or Little Lydia's."

"Sure we can try and do that." Harvey said bending down so he too was on eye level with Lydia but he looked at Isobel as he spoke. She had an adorable family and it was her main priority, business and money came second to Isobel always as her family always came first. It was something that Harvey wanted eventually with Isobel; kids and hopefully several of them, at least one little girl who'd be similar to Lydia but just like her mother except for when it came to scrabble and her little habit of disappearing. "Can I talk with you Iz?"

"Sure thing." Isobel replied and Harvey stood up first before helping Isobel to her feet and the two of them left her office and Isobel led them into an empty conference room.

"Iz…" Harvey began.

"You didn't need to come Harvey, I told you that." Isobel said.

"Travis Tanner comes all the way here, worms his way into his office to talk to you Isobel so of course I was going to come." Harvey began, his previous anger which disappeared when he saw Isobel holding her nephew resurfaced. "Are you okay?"

"I'm a big girl Harvey."

"That's not what I meant Isobel."

"I'm fine Harvey, Travis Tanner only wanted to talk and beneath the sneakiness, expensive suit and the general shadiness he's a pretty nice guy. Well mannered, charming and pretty slick, the two of you could be friends if you weren't opposing council and too similar for either of your liking. He didn't do anything to me Harv, Travis just wanted to talk and it was more about you than anything." Isobel said.

"About what?" Harvey found himself asking, Tanner had clearly done his homework on him, he even knew about the championship baseball game which left Harvey wondering what on earth he wanted from Isobel.

"He wanted to know why I picked you, Travis told me I was a woman of many things and he was interested to know why I was with you when I could have any man I wanted. He was very nice in handing out the compliments to me, it was very flattering…" Isobel admitted and Harvey felt the urge to punch Travis Tanner in the face increase and it was like she could see it in his face as the next thing Harvey knew Isobel had taken a step towards him and placed a hand on his cheek. "You want to know what I told him?"

"What?" Harvey asked feeling surprisingly calm, there was something about Isobel that had a calming effect on him.

"I told him I admired your tenacity."

Harvey couldn't help but laugh. "My tenacity.

Isobel slowly undid the button of Harvey's jacket before slowly sliding her arms in and wrapping them around his waist. "Yes your tenacity, when Travis Tanner asked why I chose you I said it was because of your tenacity and the fact that you hate the Boston Red Soxs. I didn't tell him that I chose you because you don't see me as the billionaire CEO or the philanthropist, you just see me as little ole' me. I also didn't tell him that when you look at me the way your doing now my knees go weak and you make me feel like the most important woman in world. When you make me feel the way I do, even after seven years there was no way that I wasn't going to pick you."

"I'm a lucky guy."

"Yeah you are and don't you forget it Harvey." Isobel quipped leaning up to press a gentle kiss on Harvey's lips.

"I'm sorry about this business with Tanner."

Isobel shook her head. "You don't need to be sorry in the slightest, when your involved with New York's best closer things like these are to be expected. And just so you know Harvey Specter, it's going to take a lot more than the likes of Travis Tanner to scare me off. I'm not going anywhere, I'm here for the log run Harvey…"

As per usual Harvey was amazed by Isobel's resilience and he didn't think he could waited four more months to propose to her. He didn't want to wait four more months or wait a further six months after that for Isobel to become his wife. Harvey wanted to spend the rest of his life with her in somewhat marital bliss whilst raising their delightful yet dysfunctional Parry-Specter children. But he couldn't focus on that at the moment as now that Harvey knew that Isobel was alright, it was time to deal with Tanner. Isobel may be fine with her receiving visits from lowlifes like Travis Tanner but Harvey certainly wasn't.


End file.
